My Favorite Mistakes
by xXxChasingStarsxXx
Summary: A rocky friendship evolves in the twists of Pureblood Society. Love between Draco Malfoy and Belladonna Gryffindor is impossible.Or so they thought. The Wizarding World will be torn apart in this topsy-turvy tale of childhood "frenemies" who fall in love.
1. Stupid Gryffindor

We never give much tough to what we have until we lose it; never appreciate what we have until it's gone. No, this isn't a sap story about how I miss my friend dearly, and will do anything to get him back. If that's what you want, I suggest you discontinue your reading of this story; you'll be terribly disappointed. This is a story about how I lost my sanity trying not to throttle Draco Lucious Malfoy. If you have also had unspeakable desires to stop your husband's heart-or at the very least rip it out-by all means, continue.

Yours truly,

B. V. G. M.

XXX

PART 1: How We Used To Be

Chapter 1: Stupid Gryffindor

XXX

Dear Miss Gryffindor,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Your sincerely,

Minerva McGonagal,

_Deputy Headmistress_

XXX

Call me crazy, but I was friends with Draco Malfoy. That's right, you heard correctly, MALFOY. The slick git that just turned his back to me. Sure we were always fighting, but we always made up. Sort of. I waited another minute until I decided he wasn't going to take it back. I wiped at my eyes fiercely, making sure not a single salty drop escaped. I grabbed my wrapped robes and stormed out of Madam Malkin's, nearly trampling a boy in glasses who was about to make his way in. I hissed a strangled apology, and left him on the ground, hurrying to meet up with my brothers.

Flashback***

I stood on a platform in Madam Malkin's, getting fitted for my school robes.

"Isn't this exiting!" I exclaimed, grinning over my shoulder at my best friend.

"Mhhmm." Draco answered. He didn't look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hopping off the little platform as Madam Malkin finished measuring me.

"Come here, Bella." He sighed, patting the cream couch he was sitting on. I sat down and waited for him to speak. When he didn't, I poked him hard on the ribs.

"Ouch!" He hissed at me, rubbing the spot my finger had made contact with.

"Well…?" I urged, trying to get him to talk.

"We…" He motioned to the two of us. "We can't be friends anymore." I scoffed, and leaned back on the couch, crossing my arms.

"And here I thought it was something important!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"No. I mean it. I'm going to be a Slytherin. Your going to be a Gryffindor. Its against the rules-"

"What rules?" I interrupted.

"The rules of…life!" He said, throwing his hands in the air. "How am I supposed to be a Slytherin with a Gryffindor as a friend?" He demanded.

"Draco, were eleven." I reminded him slowly.

"I know that!" He snapped.

"And what do eleven-year-old's have to do with adult conflicts?" I asked. "Your being absurd!"

"I'm telling you, I don't want to be your friend anymore!" He snapped, as Madam Malkin came back with my robes, raising her eyebrows at Draco's outburst, but remaining silent on the subject. I took the neatly wrapped parcels and placed them on my lap.

"Sure, sure." I said lightly, waving him towards were Madam Malkin stood, ready to take his measurements.

"Stop!" He said, shoving me as far as he could. I stumbled to the side, grabbing the arm of the couch for support. The brown packages that held my robes fell to the ground, right beside my left foot. "No. I will NOT be a stupid Gryffindor's friend!" He got up, and turned his back to me, standing on the platform. I waited, with a disbelieving face and arms crossed, ready for him to stop being dramatic and look at me.

He didn't.

End of Flashback***

"Bella, if you don't stop shoving that meatball around your plate, I'm going to go crazy." My older brother, Rob, snapped.

I glanced up from my dinner to glare across the table and around the candle holder. My green eyes bore into his equally emerald one's.

"If you don't stop nagging, I'll show you were I'll shove it." I snapped. Beside me, my little brother Sam squeaked.

"Manners, Belladonna." My father scolder from the head of the table.

"Sorry, Robert." I grumbled. "OUCH! You git!"

"Bella!" My mother gasped.

"He kicked me!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, I'm sure. I just imagined the toe of your shoe digging into my shin at high speed. My bad."

"Rob-"

"I didn't do it! Do you see how wide this table is?"

"Apparently not wide enough to keep you from hurting your poor sister." I said, rolling my meatball again just to drive him over the edge.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that! I'm Rob, and I'm a prefect, so you better listen to me, blah blah blah."

"Don't copy me."

"Alright, you two-"

"Don't copy me, I'm a prefect."

"I'm serious."

"I'm warning you two-""I'm serious, because I'm a prefe-"

"_Silencio_!" My father said, producing his wand from inside his robes and waving it at my brother and I. "Prefect" was caught in my throat as the spell silenced us. Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes at us. Rob continued eating his dinner, the occasional glare sent my way.

XXX

"All aboard! All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" I buried my face deeper into my mothers brown hair as she said her goodbyes.

"Come on, darling, it's my turn now." Father chuckled, rustling my hair and bending over from his six foot two glory and joining me a foot below to envelop me in a bear hug. When he let me go, it was my turn to bend over and hug my scowling little brother gently.

"Just think, Sam, in two years time your coming on that train with me." I said, patting his little brown locks softly.

"That's too long!" He whined, scowling.

"Too bad." I chuckled. _It may be longer than you think, kiddo. If your condition gets worse-_

"Bella, hurry!" My mother laughed, interrupting my depressing thoughts. She pointed to Rob, who was waving like a lunatic for me to get on the red train. I gave them each a parting kiss and pulled my trunk towards him. Rob hauled it on to the train for me, and my cat Cheshire¾who was sitting on top of the trunk¾hissed at him angrily.

"Oh, shut it." Rob chuckled. "Go find a compartment, Bella, I have to help the other first years on." I nodded, and dragged my trunk down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment. Through the glass of a compartment door, I locked eyes with Draco. He gave his friends a look and they all got up, probably coming over to make a snide comment. I looked away dramatically, and resumed walking down the hall. I heard their compartment door slide open. I grabbed the first door I could reach, and quickly went inside. I locked it, and set my trunk down, not really paying attention to the people who were already occupying the space. Draco knocked on the glass, scowling and motioning for me to unlock the door. I put my hands on my hips and smirked, mouthing some choice profanities at him. His eyes widened, and I pulled down the curtain on his still surprised face. I turned to see who compartment I had infiltrated. The was a bushy haired girl, a red-headed boy with freckles¾holding a ridiculously large rat¾and a boy with glasses, who I recognized as the one I had pushed aside in front of Madam Malkin's.

"Oh. Hi." I said, smiling at them. The one with the red hair stared, his mouth hanging open.

"Hello." Said the girl, also looking at me in awe. The boy with the glasses must have recognized me as well, because he looked down at his feet.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said, putting out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione." I said, taking hold of her hand. "I'm Belladonna-"

"Gry-GRYYYY-" The red headed boy stuttered. I arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, Gryffindor." I laughed. "You must be… Ronald? Or is it-? No, he one of the twins… it's Ron Weasley, right?" I smiled, holding out a hand.

"She know my name!" He squeaked, placing a clammy hand in my own.

"It's your hair." I laughed. "Your father attended one of our balls, I can see a resemblance." I added, discretely¾ or at least I hope it was discreet¾wiping his perspiration off my hand and on to my pants.

"An you…" I said, pointing to the black haired boy.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are, but I need to apologize correctly for running you over! It was terribly rude of me." I said, sitting down next to him. He looked up, and for the first time, I got a good look at his face.

"Oh." I said, my eyes drawn up to his scar immediately. "May I?" I asked, extending a hand. He nodded curtly, watching me warily. I traced the lighting bolt with my fingers.

"Nice to finally meet you, Harry." I smiled, tracing the scar again.

"Making new friends are we, Gryffindor?" My hand froze at the voice.

"Piss off, Malfoy." I said, removing my hand from Harry's forehead. My three new acquaintances looked at me in shock, surprise by my complete change of personality.

"On last name terms again, are we?" Draco said, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the open door. Stupid Alohomora. Stupid Malfoy.

"If I remember correctly, you were the first to use my last name." I said dismissively.

"At least I won't be going into a house with a Weasley." He smirked. "Are those your mum's clothes?" Draco sneered, casting a distasteful eye over Ron's robes. I stood up angrily.

"Shut up, Malfoy, you horrid little pest. Get out!" He didn't even flinch.

"Make me." He smirked again. I pulled up a foot, and kicked him hard in the chest, pushing him out of the compartment, and to the floor.

"Happy now?" I grinned. He glowered at me.

"Bella? I have an annoying feeling in the pit of my stomach that's it you causing all this noise." Rob's voice said. I cringed as he emerged from a compartment, disappointment as clear as his shinny Prefect badge.

"Get up, Draco." Rob said, pulling him up by the elbow. As soon as he was upright, Draco yanked his arm free and stalked off to his compartment. His friends had obviously lost interest, since they were nowhere in sight.

"With all the trouble you always cause, I wouldn't be surprised if you got sorted into Slytherin!" My brother scolded.

"Jeez, Rob. Low blow." I said, clutching my stomach and contorting my face in fake pain.

"Honestly, Bella. How do you think father would react if he knew this was how you started your fist day at Hogwarts?"

"Malfoy started it!" I protested. "He insulted the Weasley's!" Rob glanced behind me, spotting Ron.

"Always the martyr." He sighed.

"But if you happen to find Draco stabbed to death, don't be surprised to find blood on my hands." I grumbled. Rob shot me a look but didn't comment.

"Ron, correct?" He asked, and Ron Weasley nodded. "Have you seen Percy? He was supposed to be doing rounds with me, and I have to go find a lost toad. You," He said, pointing to Hermione. "Any luck yet?" She shook her head.

"We haven't seen Percy either." Ron piped up.

"Oh, well. Not that he'd be much help anyways. Come on Bella, you have to change now. And I advise the rest of you do the same." I grabbed my trunk and followed him out the door.

"See you guy's at dinner!" I waved, Cheshire at my heels.

XXX

As soon as we had gotten off the boats that ferried us across the lake, we were herded down a dark hallway and into a small crowded chamber. Before us was a large door. Pushing and shoving, I made my way to the front, were Draco stood before Harry, hand extended. I moved faster, eager to stop this before something bad happened.

"I think I can sort the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry said, right as I placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco and I both froze. But soon our expressions of shock altered, changing to complete opposites. While Draco looked outraged, I was on the verge of dying of laughter. A scroll tapped Draco on the shoulder, and he stalked back towards his friends. Before us stood one of the Professors. I took a deep breath, calming my laughter.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, yours house will be something like a family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor," Several eyes shot in my direction. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Draco smirked at his friends while I snorted and rolled my eyes. Ron nodded in agreement while Harry didn't seem to understand. "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards." The Professor continued.

"Some of which are the very essence of evil." I mumbled. Ron bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while your are waiting." And with that lengthy monologue, she turned on her heels and walked through the door, closing it behind her. A frog croaked from beneath me. I glanced down in shock as it jumped out from between my feet and up the stairs.

"Trevor!" A boy exclaimed, picking it up. His cheeks tinted when he saw everyone giving him strange looks, and scurried back into the crowd. Harry tried in vain to flatten his hair while Ron bent to tie his shoe.

"Come here." I told Harry, helping him tame his hair. We made a little progress, and I moved on to Ron, rubbing my finger over a smudge on his nose.

When the Professor returned-Professor McGonagall, I think the large man had called her-she waved us into the room. We all walked in, surprised to find ourselves before a hat. We all jumped when it twitched and began singing:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you an find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_XXX_

"Gryffindor, Belladonna." The professor called. A wave of whispers can around the room as I made my way from the back of the crowd up to the Sorting Hat.

_"I will NOT be a stupid Gryffindor's friend!"_

I paused for a second, why was I remembering this now? It had been three day's ago. I continued to move up to the hat.

_"We can't be friends anymore."_

I shook my head, trying to clear it.

_"I mean it. I'm going to be a Slytherin. Your going to be a _

_Gryffindor. Its against the rules."_

My hands balled up into fists at my sides.

_"How am I supposed to be a good Slytherin with a Gryffindor friend?"_

What if I wasn't a Gryffindor? Would I get to keep my best friend then? I sat down in the bench, smiling at my brother. Would he be disappointed?

_"With all the trouble you always cause, I wouldn't be surprised if you got sorted into Slytherin!"_

What about Mum and Dad? The professor lowered the hat onto my head.

_Hmmm… Another Gryffindor. Lets see… Too academically laid back for Ravenclaw, too much attitude for Hufflepuff, Too nice for Slytherin, Too sarcastic for Gryffindor… Would you really give everything up…for a boy? I would have thought a Gryffindor would be brave enough to let someone go. Hmmm… So where to place you. Slytherin? Or Gryffindor?_

My eyes opened in shock. Could I really get sorted into Slytherin? I thought of my family, their disappointment… I couldn't do that to them.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. I smiled hugely as they clapped, and I ran down to the Gryffindor table, my hands wet with sweat. In the brief second that I scanned the crowd, I could have sworn I saw disappointment in Draco's eyes. I dismissed the thought quickly. Like he said. We were against the rules. I would have to make do with only the memories of how we used to be.


	2. Warnings And The Reasons Behind Them

**Chapter Two: Warnings And The Reasons Behind Them**

As soon as I had sat down, I received hard buffets on the back from fellow Gryffindor's, some of which I was sure would leave a bruise. I sat by Hermione, since our names both started with a G, and she had been sorted before me.

"Exciting, isn't it?" She whispered, as the noise died down.

"Oh, very." I agreed, nodding. "I'm not particularly fond of that hat, though."

"You know what they say, the truth hurts." She said.

"What?" I asked, giving her a hard stare. The hat was only speaking in my head. Right?

"It's all in _Hogwarts, A History_. The sorting hat never lies, it can't put you somewhere it doesn't think you belong." Hermione explained, patting a large, leather bound book before her lovingly. _Hogwarts, A History_ was written in gold ink across the front, leaving indents on the leather. It looked worn.

"Is that so?" I mumbled, glancing up at the hat, that was now being placed atop a boys head. I had missed his name.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Everyone around me burst into thunderous clapping. I pulled my hands up and followed their lead.

"Malfoy, Draco." The professor called. Instead of fixing my gaze on the boy making his way to the front of the room, I examined the professor by the stool, the one holding the hat. Minerva McGonagall, if memory serves. She was a tall, thin woman, with her hair pulled back tightly into a bun at the back of her head. She peered at he-who-I-refuse-to-name pointedly over her spectacles, a stern look set on her face. As he sat down, she moved to place the hat over his head. It had barely touched his platinum hair when the hat shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Figures." I snickered, looking down at the table and tracing a pattern on the worn wood until I head a familiar name.

"Potter, Harry." Professor McGonagall called. The boy shuffled towards the front awkwardly, starring at the ground. The closer he got to the stool-and consequently the hat-the farther forward every living being in the hall-and non-living, if you count the ghosts that floated above our heads-leaned forward in the seats. By the time Harry sat down and the hat was placed on his head, I was already blue from holding my breath. There was a moment of dead silence in which every eye was turned to Harry, who seemed to be squirming under the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It finally bellowed. A collective whoosh of breaths being released came from around the Gryffindor table as we applauded Harry. He seemed dizzy with relief as he plopped down across from me, a goofy grin smeared across his face.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" A set of redheaded twins beside me shouted. Weasley's, I suppose.

"Weasley, Ronald." I glance up as the hat shouted Gryffindor, and he scurried over to join us, taking the seat beside Harry.

"Bloody 'ell, that was nerve wrecking." Ron shuddered. At last it was Blaise Zambini's turn to be sorted.

"Slytherin." I said to no one in particular.

"You couldn't possibly know that." Hermione said, frowning at me.

"Trust me." I said, shushing her when she started to protest once again.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted, and cheers erupted from the other side of the hall.

"Told you so." I said, grinning.

"Simply a lucky guess." She huffed.

"Keep telling yourself that." I laughed. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to my other side, were the twins sat.

"I'm Fred, and-" The closest one said.  
"-this is George." Said the second.

"Bella." I said, shaking both their outstretched hands.

"Rob's sister." George said. I nodded, despite the fact that it wasn't a question.

"He say's you're kind'uva trouble maker." Fred said, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"According to him." I nodded again, a smile twitching the corner of my mouth.

"Said you kicked that blond bloke out of your compartment." George said, nudging his head over to the Slytherin table.

"Literally." Fred added.

"I may have." I laughed. "Merlin, that boy gets on my nerves. He has it coming."

"We can help you there." They said in unison. My eyes widened slightly in surprise and pleasure.

"I'm listening." But we didn't have time to plot, because Albus Dumbledore had stood while Professor McGonagall was putting away the hat.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" He said. "Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down, and everyone cheered. I laughed, and glanced down at the table in time to see the golden plates fill with food.

"Your Nearly Headless Nick!" I head Ron shout. I glanced up at the ghost.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be _Nearly_ Headless?" A sandy haired boy by the name of Seamus Finnigan asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Like this." Nick said, pulling on his left ear. His entire head came loose on the neck as if on a hinge, only held on by an inch of skin. Several forks-including mine-fell to the table.

Once we moved to dessert, I was interrupted from my conversation with Ron about Quidditch when Harry's hand flew to his forehead.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked, setting down my pie.

"N-Nothing." He said quickly, and turned to talk to Percy in a hushed tone. Ron and I glanced at each other, but didn't press the subject.

Once dessert had also disappeared from the table, Professor Dumbledore stood once more. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem just a few start-of-term notices. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He said, casting twinkling blue eyes at the subjects. For a confusing second I thought he was looking at me, before I remembered I was sitting beside the Weasley twins, and that he was in fact, looking at them.

"I've also been asked by Mr. Filtch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." He finished. A couple of laughs rung out, but most were serious.

"Is this for real?" I asked the closest twin.

"Must be." He nodded.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore exclaimed, flicking his wand. A long golden ribbon spring from the tip, twisting into words. "Everyone pick you favorite tune, and off we go!"

"Care to join us?" George asked.

Everyone finished at a different time, and only the twins and I were left, singing a to a very slow funeral march.

"Alright, bedtime! Off you trot!" Dumbledore said, waving us away. All the first years were herded by Percy and my brother as we climbed up staircase after staircase. I rubbed my eyes wearily, leaning on Rob as I walked. After an eternity, we came to a portrait of a large lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said. The portrait swung open, and we all walked in trough a round hole in the wall. Our common room was full of squishy looking armchairs, tables, a bulletin board, and a large fireplace. Rob directed the girls towards a staircase, and Percy led the boys up another. I decided to trail Hermione, since she probably knew how many stones were used to build Hogwarts and the manner in which they were set down. She led me straight to our dormitory. There were five canopy beds, with deep mahogany drapes. Our trunks had been brought up, and finding mine, I changed into my pajamas quickly before crawling into bed. To my intense displeasure, Hermione had taken the bed beside mine. I turned my back to her as she chatted wildly about classes. It wasn't until I head Cheshire yowl that I moved. Without opening my eyes, I let my arm hand off the side of the bed, and she scampered up as if it were a ramp.

"You lazy feline." I mumbled as she nuzzled into the crook of my neck. She pawed my cheek lightly, acknowledging the comment.

"She's such a smart looking cat!" I heard Hermione say.

"Hmm. She's part Kneazle." I mumbled.

"That's amazing!" Hermione said. "What animal did it breed with?"

"White Bengal Tiger." I yawned. She may have said something else, but I must have fallen asleep, blocking out the sound of Hermione talking, the Patil sisters getting changed, and Lavender Brown slamming shut her trunk.

I was awoken by a odd movement up my nose. I turned my face away, but it was soon back. Peeking open my eyes, I caught the sight of snow white fur.

"Cheshire, you have three seconds to get your tongue out of my nose." The tickling sensation stopped immediately. "Your disgusting." I said, sitting up. Glancing around the room, I noticed that all the beds but Hermione's were occupied. Cheshire climbed onto my shoulder as I got out of bed silently, grabbing my towel and bath things from my trunk and tiptoeing out of the room. It took me a little while to find the bathroom it was at the end of the hall, closer than I had expected and once I did, people had begun to stir. It seemed the girls tower and I assumed the boys tower was the same was organized by year, first and second years at the bottom, third, fourth and fifth years in the middle, and sixth and seventh years at the top. Each floor must have had it's own bathroom, because there didn't seem to be a lot of people about. Slipping behind one of the curtains, I hung my towel on a hook while turning on the bath faucet. As soon as there was enough water, I stripped my pajamas and climbed in. I sunk in, letting the water wake me up. I heard someone moving about in the bath next to mine. I ignored them, it was probably Hermione. Reaching for my shampoo, I made quick work of scrubbing my scalp, then moving to the rest of my body. Cheshire was busy grooming herself on the rim of the tub, making sure to keep clear of the water. I rinsed off, drying myself and pulling on my bathrobe. I rubbed the towel trough my long caramel hair before twisting it with my hair and perching it atop my head. I gathered my things and shoved them into a cubby by the sink, pulling out my toothbrush. Once I was done with that and had put all my things away, I glanced towards the bath stall beside mine. No one had emerged, and it had been completely silent, not even the sound of moving bath water. I pulled Chess off my shoulder and pulled back the curtain slightly. A bushy brown head was all I could see in the tub. I had been right, it was Hermione.

"Uhm, Hermione?" I said. She didn't move. I sighed, walking into the stall and shaking her shoulder, careful to look at her face the entire time. She started, sitting up quickly. I turned, pulling her towel from the hook and holding it out to her. "You fell asleep." I told her, glancing towards the wall.

"Oh! Well-I-uhm, thank you." She mumbled, and I knew she was blushing as she stepped out of the bath, towel wrapped around her. She fished out a soggy book as I walked out of her stall. As soon as I was out of her sight, I motioned for Cheshire to follow me quickly, and we both bolted back to the room. The other girls were already up, moving about and collecting their things. I pulled my uniform out of my trunk, happy to find that the Hogwarts patch and tie had turned into Gryffindor colors, as had the inner hood of my robes. I grabbed some knickers and pulled on my clothes.

I was in front of the mirror, doing my tie, when Hermione returned. She was already dressed, and the once soggy book was crisp and dry beneath her arm. Keeping an eye on her in case she decided to mention the bathroom incident, I pulled my drying brush through my hair. The wet locks dried as soon as I brushed them. I set it down, and pilled my books into my school bag, along with parchment, ink, and some quills. I thought I would make it out without any comments, no such luck.

"Belladonna," Hermione said. "Thank you again."

"No problem." I chuckled nervously as the other girls looked towards us. I backed out of the room, Cheshire close at my heals.

"That was unnecessary." I whispered to Chess, who had climbed up my robes and on to my shoulder. She purred in agreement as I made it to the end of the stairs, opening the door and colliding with Seamus, who was walking by. We both fell on our butts. We starred at each other dumbly for a second, and I burst out laughing. He jumped to his feet, helping me up as he chuckled himself.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said, handing me my bag.

"Don't worry about it." I said, dusting off my robes. Chess, who had jumped off my shoulder during the collision, found a new perch on Harry's head. I apologized to Seamus for trampling him, and walked over to Harry and Ron, who were about to leave for breakfast. Chess hissed at me as I tried to untangle her from Harry's hair.

"Chess, two seconds." She pounced, landing on my shoulder. "Sorry." I chuckled, patting Harry's hair.

"It won't go down, it grows that way." He explained, as we walked out of the common room.

"So, how was the night with the chatter-box?" Ron asked.

"Hermione? She's alright." I said. There was a moment of silence before we laughed. "She picked the bed next to mine, and chatted me to sleep. I don't even remember what she said." I said.

"Sorry to hear that." Harry said, patting my back.

"Eh, whatcha gunna do?" I shrugged as we arrived in the Entrance Hall.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Boy Who Lived, Gryffindor, and Weaselbee." Some one scoffed. My companions turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Malfoy, sod off." I snapped. He stood at the entrance to the dungeons, flanked by Gregory and Vincent. Uh, I mean Crab and Goyle.

"Bitter are we?" He grinned, moving towards us.

"Learned it from the best." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, you flatter me." He chuckled, placing his hand over his heart.

"Go find something better to do." I said, turning my back to him and pulling Harry and Ron into the Great Hall by the elbows.

"See you later, then!" Malfoy called after us. He and his friends burst out into laughter as we entered the Hall.

"So, you know him?" Harry asked as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Too well." I said, nudging Chess off my shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, as he pilled his plate with eggs.

"I've know him for a while." I shrugged. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned, to see Professor McGonagall.

"Miss. Gryffindor, you schedule." She said, handing me a rolled piece of parchment.

"Thank you." I unrolled it as she moved down the table.

Classes we're exiting…all but Potions. I wouldn't wish Professor Snape on my worst enemy, even if my worst enemy was his favorite. Which Malfoy was. But more aggravating than Snape, was Professor Quirrell. He was an odd, nervous man with a ridiculous turban. As eventful as classes were, there real danger was all around. Fake doors, trick stairs, Peeves, and _Filch_. He and his cat would lurk around the school, looking for any signs of horseplay, writing you up immediately if he even suspected you. It wasn't more than once that Fred, George and I found ourselves hiding from him. Cheshire didn't take well to Mrs. Norris, and in full agreement all I wanted to do was give the damn thing a well deserved kick.

I was walking by the retched thing when I head Ron's voice.

"I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Crabble. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." Malfoy drawled.

"What are you two getting in to?" I asked, arriving at Ron and Harry's seats.

"Oh look, if it isn't my favorite pain in the butt." Malfoy smirked.

"Can it, blondie." I snapped.

"Ouch, I believe you've hurt my feelings." He sneered. "I'd expect you to be there as well, to learn who the greater of us two is." He added over his shoulder as he walked towards his table.

"What have you two gotten in to?" I sighed, plopping down in between them.

"Malfoy's challenged Harry to a Wizard's duel." Ron said.

"I'd love to see that." I laughed, biting into a piece of toast.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, walking up to us. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation-"  
"Bet you could of." Ron mumbled.

"-but you shouldn't go looking for trouble. You'll get points taken off."

"Mind your own business." Ron snapped, shoveling the last of his eggs into his mouth before the he, Harry and I made our way to Transfiguration.

"We should have known he wouldn't show up." I mumbled, crossing my arms and leaning against the dueling awards. We had managed to bring Neville and Hermione along, and with this huge group, we were just asking to get caught. I was just about to voice this thought when Mrs. Norris padded into the trophy room.

"It's Filch!" Ron hissed.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." I urged, leading the out of the room. We bolted down the hall and up a flight of stairs before we heard Filch.

"Yes, my sweet, show me where they are." He wheezed. Ron motioned to a doorway to our right. He opened the door while Harry grabbed Neville and I grasped Hermione by the collar. We dragged them in with us and shut the door tightly. We all put our ears to the door, listening as Filch shuffled by. A low snort caught my attention. I turned.

"Holy Gordric." I gasped. The others turned at my comment, and before we could register much of anything but the huge three headed dog, we were diving out of the room, slamming the door shut behind us. I would have jumped right into Filch's arms if that's what it took to get out of there.

Dun-Dun-Dun! You know the drill. Review, and you'll get some more.


	3. Into The Woods

**Chapter 3: Into The Woods, Where Questions Will Be Answered and Pants Will Be Soiled **

**[*coughMALFOYcough*] (SHUT IT GRYFFINDOR)**

Christmas came just as quickly as it went, and soon it was Easter. The day Hermione and I returned from break, we were filled in on everything we had missed-Snape up in Quirrell's "grill", as Harry had joked. Muggles never ceased to amaze me with their strange sayings. I have no idea what being on top of someone's cooking appliance has to do with threatening them-and we sat around the Common Room fire, deciding what to do next.

"Alright, so the dog-_Fluffy_-is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, that Hagrid got out of vault 713. Harry's almost been killed by Snape during the Quidditch game, so you all think he's trying to get it. And Harry, you said you saw Snape threatening Quirrell. So in conclusion…" I trailed off, looking at Hermione expectantly.

"What?"

"I did all that so you could find an answer. Do you expect _me_ to do all the work?" I snorted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"In conclusion, we have to get to it before he does." She said.

"I like the way your thinking." I said, sitting down in between Harry and Ron, who had been quiet the entire time.

"What do you two think?"

"It'll be dangerous, but we have no other choice." Harry shrugged. The portrait swung open, and Rob walked in.

"Stop shaking your hips like that. Mom said you can't have a boyfriend until your graduate." I sneered. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Your hilarious." Rob sniffed. "Filch is waiting outside to take four Gryffindors to detention." He added with a smirk. I glowered at him. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger." He said, raising his hands in surrender as he walked up to another sixth year.

Harry, Draco and I had been assigned to the same team. Figures, as if detention in the middle of the Forbidden Forest wasn't bad enough. After Neville had shot up red sparks, Hagrid had run to see what the problem was. Malfoy, the Clabbert, had snuck up behind Neville and scared him as a joke. So Hagrid assigned new groups, figuring that Malfoy would have a harder time scaring us, and that I'd give him a good kick if he tried anything. Fang trotted along behind us, his head low to the ground in fear.

"The nerve of that half-breed. Sending us to do servant work." Malfoy complained. I didn't stop him this time. It _was_ technically Hagrid's fault that we were in this mess._ He_ was the one who couldn't let the dragon egg alone. "My father will be hearing about this-did you hear that?" He asked, clinging to my arm as he looked off to the right. "What if it's a werewolf?"

"It's probably Greyback, fresh out of Azkaban and out to get you." I sneered.

"Shut up, Gryffindor! You don't know what your talking about!" Draco snapped, but his grip on my arm tightened.

"Who's Greyback?" Harry quipped, obviously sensing Malfoy's distress."A Malfoy family friend." I said, casting a sideways look at the increasingly hysterical boy latching on to my arm.

What we did find latter that night was worse than a werewolf. I only caught a glimpse of a figure bending over something before Malfoy was dragging me away, screaming bloody murder. The git didn't stop running until he reached the other group.

"Malfoy! Wa's wrong?" Hagrid asked, raising his crossbow.

"There's something in the forest! It's drinking from an unicorn!" Malfoy wheezed, bending over to catch his breath. I yanked my arm from his, and ran back to where I assumed Harry was. I heard the distant sound of twigs snapping as Hagrid and Co. followed. An arm reached out and swooped me off the ground. I hung upside down screaming and flailing around in futile attempts to free myself.

"Silence yourself, young human." A smooth, young voice barked. I was set down upright, and starred in awe at the creature in front of me. A centaur. He had white-blond hair and a palomino-or golden-body. "What are you doing in the forest?""De-detention." I said, clearing my throat. "We're looking for the thing that's killing the unicorns."

"What is your name?" He asked, slitting his eyes and leaning forward. I stood up hastily, knowing that centaurs were classified as a level XXXX dangerous beast.

"I'm Belladonna Von Crestor Gryffindor." I said, offering my hand. The centaur reached out hesitantly, and his brilliant blue eyes bore into my green ones before he took my hand in a firm grip.

"My name is Firenze." Said the centaur. As he let go of my hand, I remembered I had left Harry with the thing.

"Harry! I've left Harry!" I panicked, looking around me for the route to where I was headed.

"The Potter boy is in the forest?" Firenze asked, suddenly very alert.

"Yes! And there was something with him! It was drinking unicorn blood! I have to go get him-" I froze in shock when Firenze lowered himself onto his front legs.

"We must make haste." He said. I hesitated before mounting him. He speed off without needing to be told where to go. I held on to his shoulders in terror. Now, you must think I'm a bloody awful Gryffindor for being frightened of riding a centaur. Let me tell you, it's not as simple as ridding a horse, or nearly as comfortable. Let's also remember that these are very prideful creatures, and the last person I know of who tried to ride a centaur got stomped into the dirt. Needless to say he didn't survive. I didn't have the foggiest idea of where we were until Firenze jumped. If I had ever though I would die, that was then. He reared up on his back legs, and I slipped so far down his back I had to cling on to his waist. By the time I straightened up, the thing had gone.

"Potter boy, it is dangerous to be in the forest, especially for you. Can you ride? We must get you out of here." Harry staggered to his feet and Firenze lowered himself back down. I grasped Harry's hand and helped him on. He hung on tightly to may waist and I held on to Firenze's shoulders.

We had almost made it out of the forest when we were stopped by two other centaurs.

"Uh-oh." I mumbled, ducking my head out of their sight.

"Firenze! You have humans on our back! Have you no shame? Are you nothing more that a common mule?"

"This is the Potter boy! It's important that we get him out of the forest!"

"Our job is not to serve as donkeys for stray humans in our forest! We are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens!"

Firenze reeled up on his back legs, causing Harry and I to slide back and hold on tighter.

"Did you not see the unicorn? Did the heavens not tell you why it was killed? Our job is to protect this forest, and if I must have humans at my side, so be it!" And with that, he set off at a full gallop, slowing to a trot only after we were a good distance away.

"What was that thing you saved me from?" Harry asked.

Firenze didn't speak for a long time, and I looked over my shoulder at Harry, who shared my same curious expression.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Firenze finally said.

"No. We only use the horn and tail in Potions." Harry said.

"That's because it's a monstrous thing, to slay an unicorn." Firenze said.

"The blood of an unicorn keeps you alive." I said, remembering a lecture that seemed eons ago.

"But at a terrible price." Firenze said, nodding. "You have slain something pure and defenseless to help yourself, and you will live a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touched your lips." Firenze said, his voice low. I shivered.

"But who would be that desperate? If your going to be damned, death would be a better choice, right?" I asked.

"Not unless you need something to keep you alive until you can drink something else, something that will restore you to full power. Do you know what's hidden in the school at this moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry exclaimed. "The Elixir of Life-of course! But who would-"

"Can you think of anybody who has waited many years to return?" Firenze asked. I tensed, and turned to Harry.

"Ten, to be precise." I choked. Firenze nodded, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Can this mean-that it was _Vol_-"

"Harry? Bella? Oh, Merlin, are you two alright?" Hermione was running at full speed down the path, Hagrid and Neville puffing behind her. Malfoy lurked a little way back.

"This is where I leave you." Firenze said. Harry hopped off and helped me down. As soon as my feet touched the ground, Firenze was galloping back into the thickest part of the forest.

"Hagrid, there's an unicorn in the clearing back there." Harry said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Hagrid was off in an instant, stumbling out of sight.

"Hermione, we have a problem. We know who's going after the stone." I whispered to her. "He's the one drinking unicorn blood!"

"How is that a problem? Now we know who were up against!"

"It's a problem." I assured her, falling into silence as Malfoy and Neville caught up.

"We should head back into the castle." Harry said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Malfoy snapped. "Unless that scar gives you some super power your not sharing, we have no idea where were we are."

"Shut it, Malfoy. We have Fang." I said, switching to a coo at the last part and bending down to scratch behind the dog's ear.

"Oh, yes, because he's been SO useful." Malfoy sneered. I gave him a swift kick in the shin before following Fang, who had already bolted ahead, most likely eager to get out of the forest himself.

"Gryffindor, you'll regret that!" He hissed. Harry chuckled as he and the rest of the Gryffindor's followed me.

"Hurry up, Malfoy. I'd hate to leave you with Greyback." I called over my shoulder. Malfoy hobbled to the front, staying close at my side.

"Why would _I_ be the person to protect you?" I asked, yanking my arm free from his grasp.

"You wouldn't leave me out here." He said, scowling. "You've to much Gryffindor in you for that."

"Eh, I suppose." I shrugged offering my arm back. He grasped my wrist, inching closer and looking off into the darkness.

It took a little while, but we made it back to Hagrid's. Malfoy let go of my wrist at once, and I opened the door to the hut for Fang. I slammed the heavy door closed, and the five of us made our way up to the castle. Draco went his own way in the Entrance Hall, veering off towards the dungeons while the rest of us trudged up to the seventh floor. Ron had fallen asleep in the Common Room waiting for us. Harry and Neville woke him up, and Hermione and I dragged ourselves up to our dormitory. After we had changed into our pajamas and brushed our teeth, we slid into bed.

"Bella?""Hm?" I mumbled, face buried in Chess' fur.

"You never told me who's after the Sorcerer's Stone."

"He's back." I whispered. "You-Know-Who."

The next morning, a Saturday, was bright and cheerful. Too bad Hermione had us sitting in the library, studding for exams.

"Sometimes," I started, wile flipping the page of my potions book. "I wish we'd left you to the troll."

"Don't be so bitter, Bella." Hermione mumbled from behind a stack of books, already used to my near constant complaining when it came to academic work. Ron and Harry had disappeared hours ago, "looking for a quill". I pushed back some caramel strands that had fallen out of my bun and set down my book, scribbling down the correct number of scarabs needed for a cold potion on a piece of parchment, along with the other ingredients I had to look up again. My search was interrupted when a black book bag slammed on the table. I looked up-startled out of my reading trance-to thank the person that had interrupted my studying. The "thank goodness you're here!" caught in my throat when green eyes meet gray.

"Malfoy!" I said, forgetting to put an insulting tone to the name. "What are you doing here?" He glanced around, even went as far as turning in a complete circle before addressing me.

"Can I borrow your Transfiguration book?" He asked, in what he probably thought was a friendly voice. It sounded like he was in pain, or at least constipated.

"Why? Go get Blaise's…or someone's." I said, setting down my quill.

"Well, you see, I'm going to need your notes as well…and possibly a few demonstrations…" He said all of this in a whisper, casting Hermione-who had never once averted her eyes from her books-a sharp glare.

"Crabble or Goyle can help you, assuming they haven't eaten their books yet, which is highly unlikely." I said, choosing school work over Malfoy and picking up my quill. He must have sensed his near defeat, because he seemed to panic a little, glancing around the table for anything he could use to his advantage. "I don't need any help, Malfoy, I have Hermione." I said, flipping to the table of contents in my potions book before turning to page 109.

"Gryffindor, come on." He hissed. "I'm going to fail the exam."

"Tough."

"Your impossible!" He snapped, taking my quill.

"Hey! Bella! I just found a floor plan for your house! Right here in _Gordric Gryffindor, A Her_-" Ron's voice cut off, and I glanced up to see him eyeing Malfoy.

"Let me see." I said, holding my hand out towards Ron. He handed me the book.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron growled at the boy.

"That's none of your business, Weaselbee." Malfoy smirked.

"That's strange and slightly unnerving." I said, handing the book back to Ron. "Imagine if some stalker got hold of that." I added, shuddering. "Any who, Malfoy here came to deliver a message." I said, waving a folded piece of parchment. "Snape wants to see me." I lied, packing my things into my bag. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"Snape doesn't need a reason to bother me." I shrugged. "I'll see you at dinner." I said, as I pulled my bulging bag onto my shoulder and walked towards the library entrance, Malfoy at my heels. Madam Prince glanced at us for a split second before returning to a cart of books. As soon as we were in the empty hallway, I turned to Malfoy.

"Were are we going?" I asked, readjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"Empty classroom?" He suggested.

"You don't honestly think I want to go into a CLASSROOM any time soon." I said, rolling my eyes. "Were going outside."

"Why'd you even ask, then?" He sneered.

"I gave you a chance, and I didn't like your answer." I shrugged, walking towards the Entrance Hall.

When we found a nice shady spot under a tree by the lake, we set down our things. I pulled out _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ and my wand.

"Alright, what are you having trouble with?" I asked, flipping the book over to the Table of Contents.

"Well, my matches are sharp, and my quills are wooden." He grumbled.

"Let's do the quill first. Grab that sick." I said, pointing to a small piece of wood behind him.

"_Accio Stick_." He drawled lazily.

"Alright, now turn it into a quill."

"I just told you I can't." He snapped.

"Calm down, Malfoy." I said, picking my wand up from the grass. I flicked my wrist, and the stick transfigured into a perfect white quill. "Now turn it back into a stick." He copied my movement, but all he was able to do was turn it brown. He glared at me.

"Hey, no use getting mad at me for something you can't do." I said.

"Now what?" He demanded.

"We keep trying."

The bugger didn't get it. I spent all of dinner sitting under that tree, trying to help him, and he _still_ couldn't do it.

"Alright, Malfoy. I'll give you two more chances. It's 8:54, curfew starts in six minutes." I said, shoving my book back into my bag. He waved his wand unenthusiastically. Nothing happened. "Alright, lets try this; if you don't get it this time, I'll hit you in the face with my bag." He eyed my book bag, brimming with books and supplies before flicking his wrist. The stick transformed into a white quill.

"Darn, I was looking forward to knocking out your front teeth." I mumbled. He stood up, dusting off his robes.

"Well, Gryffindor, seems your not useless after all." Malfoy sneered.

"Seems like it." I said, holding out my hand. He looked at it, then back at me. "Well, help me up." He rolled his eyes, grabbing my hand and yanking me up. "Thank you."

"Sure sure." He said, shoving the newly transfigured quill into his bag. We walked towards the castle in complete silence. Until, predictably, I broke it.

"You know you owe me a favor now, doncha?" I said, peeking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Well well well. Someone woke up on the Slytherin side of the bed today." He smirked."Malfoy, even Gryffindors have others indebted to them." I said coolly as we entered the school.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said. "_One _favor." He stressed, veering off towards the dungeons.

Waking up was no problem the next morning, despite the fact that it was a Saturday. My stomach gave me the will to rise, rumbling so loudly I was sure the Hufflepuffs could hear it. I showered and dressed faster than you can say eggs and bacon. Hermione awoke wile I was running my brush trough my hair hurriedly, drying it with each yank.

"Bewu?" She mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hmm?" I asked, shoving Chess out of the way before pulling my wand out form under my pillow.

"Why…awake?" She yawned.

"Grammar is not your strong point in the morning, is it?" I chuckled, trying to take the attention off my abnormal behavior. For all she and the boy's knew, Snape kept me last night to clean his storage room; a penalty for breaking one of his glass vials last lesson, something I had in fact done, and the excuse was worth the five points from Gryffindor.

"Where are you going?" She called after me, as I rushed to the door. I paused in the doorframe.

"Go back to sleep." I said, waving her off, and descending the stairs. I had to cast Lumnos to light my path; the sun hadn't yet risen. The school was literally deserted. Not even Peeves could be heard. All but for Blaise, who I ran into while entering the Great Hall.

"Bella, up so early?" He asked, smiling.

"Malfoy kept me from diner last night, and my stomach was making a fuss." I chuckled, linking my arm through his as we walked into the empty Great Hall. Breakfast still hadn't been served, which was understandable, but aggravating. It was, after all, 5:56 AM.

"Ah, fiddle sticks." I grumbled, tapping my foot and deciding whether it was a good idea to storm the kitchen.

"We'll wait." Blaise said, reading my mind and pulling me towards the Slytherin table. I sat down across from him, looking around the Great Hall. "What is it?"

"It's strange sitting here. It feels…forbidden, and…rebellious." I smirked, wiggling around a bit. Blaise chuckled.

"Alright, how did Draco keep the Heir of Gryffindor from her din-din's last night?" He said in a playful tone. I swatted his arm.

"He needed help with studying. Exams _are_ next week." I said, leaning my cheek on my hand.

"That's right." Blaise sighed. "I had him help me with my transfiguration. My matches were sharp and my quills were wooden. I think I've mastered it now." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh? And when did he teach you this, exactly?" I asked, trying hard to seem nonchalant.

"Last week." Blaise said, after a moment of thought. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, just keeping the conversation going." I shrugged.

_Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong._ The bell tower signaled six o' clock, and the table was suddenly brimming with food.

"Thank Merlin." I groaned, biting into a slice of toast.

"So, have your folks decided where your going this year?" Blaise asked, pilling some eggs onto his plate. "Mrs. Malfoy say something about a villa."

"I'm pretty sure it's in China." I said, after I had swallowed. "Pass the jam. Thank you. Mom said she wanted to go to some spa. I doubt Lucious is happy about it."

"What about your dad?"

"Dad does whatever mum wants him to, naturally. Rob got a bit cheesed off, though. Wanted to go to Germany, where he could get bladdered."

"Smart bloke." Blaise chuckled. We glanced up as Dumbledore waltzed into the Great Hall, smiling at us and whishing us a good morning as he walked up to the staff table. I stuffed some more toast into my mouth, chewing quickly in fear of being caught at the Slytherin table. I downed it with a glass of milk.

"Calm down, Bella. You'll eat your fork." Blaise chuckled lightly. I stopped shoveling my eggs into my mouth, as Professor Snape came in.

"Didn't think he'd be one to wake so early." I observed, as he cast us an uninterested glance before sitting at the staff table. Several Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs came in. "Yup, that's my cue to scram." I said, getting up. "I'll see you in the beginning of summer. We probably won't leave until a week in." I said, kissing Blaise on the cheek.

"Until then, Gryffindor."

"Till then, Zabini."

Bleeding little liar, that Malfoy is. LIAR.


	4. The Challenges That Almost Get Us Killed

**Chapter 3: The Challenges That Almost Get Us Killed**

Exam week was brutal, naturally. I found myself tapping my Anti-Cheating quill rapidly on my parchment, waiting for the clock tower to signal 2:00 PM.

…_fifty four._

Ron scribbled something down three seats to my left.

…_fifty five._

Hermione-who hadn't stopped writing since the parchment appeared before us-was _still _writing, her quill moving quickly as she mumbled to herself two seats up.

…_fifty six._

I head a quill be put down behind me and a satisfied sigh. Harry must have been done also.

…_fifty seven._

Blaise had been fiddling with the tip of his quill for the past two minutes in the front, and wrote something before setting it down by his parchment.

…_fifty eight._

Malfoy was leaning back in his chair leisurely in the desk beside me. He obviously hadn't had any trouble with the exam, the lying sod.

…_fifty nine._

I re-crossed my t impatiently, and finally the clock tower stroke two in the after noon with two loud dongs. As soon as our exams disappeared, we were out of our seats and bolting towards the door. Professor Binns may have been saying something, but all that mattered was that exams were finally over as we poured out of the Great Hall. Not even Hermione lingered too long. At last, after making pineapples tap dance, turning mice into snuffboxes, having my personal bubble invaded by Professor Snape as he breathed down my neck as I made a Forgetfulness potion, re-planted a mandrake, named a billion stars in the heavens and sat through a dreadfully boring History of Magic exam, I was _free._ Harry kept rubbing his forehead as we sat beneath a tree by the lake, the same Malfoy and I had sat under last week.

"I wish I understood why my scar keeps hurting!" Harry snapped.

"Go see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill." Harry said, rubbing his forehead again. "I think it's a sign…that something bad is going to happen."

"Alright, so you have another superpower. Big whoop." I said, leaning against the tree.

"You were there, Bella. You saw him. You know something's wrong." He urged. Before I could answer, Harry jumped to his feet. "Of course!"

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked, looking startled by Harry's outburst.

"Don't you think it's a bit too convenient that the thing Hagrid wants most is a dragon, and someone just happens to have a dragon egg in his pocket? If it's against the law, why would they be carrying it around? The person must have asked about Fluffy, using the dragon as an excuse, and probably knows how to get to the stone!" Harry said in a rush.

"Great, now he's got another superpower. Hypothesizing." I grumbled.

"People do illegal things, Harry. That's why rules are made." Hermione said, ignoring my comment.

"To be broken." I added.

"Lucky he found Hagrid, isn't it?" Harry said cryptically, walking in the direction of Hagrid's hut in a hurry. Hermione, Ron and I scrambled to catch up.

"Foreshadowing. Another one for the list." I sneered, but followed anyways. Harry knocked on Hagrid's door as we caught up.

"Do with yer exams, are ye?" Hagrid asked opening the door.

"Yes, Hagrid. We have a question, remember that night when you won Norbert? Do you remember what that stranger looked like?"

"I dunno." Hagrid said. "He wouldn't take off his cloak."

"Well, that's not suspicious." I enounced sarcastically. It was probably the exams that had me in such a bitter mood.

"Did he ask about Fluffy at all? Did he seem interested?" Harry pried.

"Well o' course! How many three headed dogs do ya see around? But I told 'im that Fluff's a piece o' cake if ye know how ter calm 'im down, just play him a bit of music and he'll go straight off ter sleep-" Hagrid suddenly froze, knowing he had given us what we wanted. "I should' a told ya that. Forget I-Hey! Where ya going?" He called after us, as we ran back towards the castle. We slowed as we neared the entrance.

"We have to tell Dumbledore." Was the first thing out of my mouth. Without any time to waste, we hurried to the sixth floor, only to be stopped by Professor McGonagal.

"Why are the four of you inside on a day like this?" She asked.

"We have to speak to Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Its urgent." Hermione added.

"The Headmaster is away on Ministry business." McGonagal said simply.

"It's about the Sorcerer's Stone." I said. "We think someone is trying to steal it." The professor's eyes widened.

"How do you know about the Stone?"

"That's not important!" Ron said. "_Someone is trying to steal it_."

"I can assure the Stone is secure, and tightly guarded. Now the four of you will go outside and enjoy this warm day.""But Professor-" I started.

"Miss Gryffindor, I trust your hearing to be adequate. Outside. Now." And with that humiliating scolding, she left us.

"Snape is going to go after it! Tonight!" Harry whispered urgently.

"That greasy…wanker." I said, deciding it was as good a time as any to swear. Hermione shoot me a scolding look while Ron grinned.

"What are the four of you doing inside on a day like this?" Someone drawled. We faced Snape, and I kept my eyes on the ground in fear that he had heard me. "I suggest you all go outside."

We sat in the Common Room latter that night, after diner, waiting for everyone to go to bed.

"Just play it some music. Can't bloody believe it." I grumbled under my breath as the last person went off to sleep. The four of us sprang from the couch, Harry with the invisibility cloak under his arm.

"Where are the four of you going?"

We spun around quickly, finding none other than Neville Longbottom, sitting in an armchair we had thought to be empty.

"Neville! You gave me a scare!" I whooshed, clutching the fabric of my shirt over my heart.

"I'm not letting you four lose any more points for Gryffindor." Neville said, standing up and blocking our path.

"Neville, get out of our way. You don't know what your doing." Ron said, stepping forward.

"Go ahead. Hit me. I'm ready."

"Do something." Harry said, nudging me.

"That's your cue." I told Hermione. She contorted her face.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." She sighed. She leaned in and whispered an incantation in my ear.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Hurry up!" Harry snapped. I sent him a hard stare and pulled out my wand.

"Swoop and flick." Hermione whispered.

"_Petrificus Totalus._" I said, swooping and flicking my wrist. To my astonishment, Neville became completely rigid, as if turned to stone, and fell to the floor face first.

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said.

"I'm not. That was brilliant!" I chuckled in wonder. Hermione glared at me, forcing me to add: "But it's a shame it's you Neville. Really."

We shuffled down the hall beneath the Invisibility Cloak, keeping our eyes open for Filtch. We made it to the third floor without any disturbances, a good omen.

"_Alohomora_." Hermione whispered, waving her wand at the door. I creaked open, and we peaked in. The sound of a harp drifted form the chamber, along with loud snores. Fluffy's giant heads were laid on his paws, and he was asleep. The lullaby continued as we entered, shedding the Cloak and walking towards the trapdoor beneath one of Fluffy's massive paws. It took the four of us to push it aside-slowly, in fear of waking the dog up-and open the trapdoor. Complete darkness greeted us.

"Ladies first." Ron suggested. Hermione and I glanced at each other.

"Here, let me help you down." I said sheepishly, offering a hand. Her reply was cut off by a whimper. We glanced in Ron's direction, and found him starring up. Harry, Hermione and I followed his gaze, and almost at once I wish I hadn't. We hadn't heard the harp stop playing. Or Fluffy wake up.

"JUMP!" Harry was the fist to yell. We all leaped into the hole. It seemed like we had been falling forever when we landed on a soft surface.

"Well, lucky this plat thing is here." Ron said, somewhere to my right. As my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I spotted something creeping up on Harry. Hermione was the fist to point it out.

"Lucky?" She shrieked, jumping up. "Look at you three!" I glanced down, and sure enough, a vine-like plant had started tangling around me. I screamed, trying to pry it off, or at least avoid the one trying to curl around my neck. Hermione managed to free herself, standing close to the wall. Harry, Ron and I were still struggling with the vines.

"Stop moving!" Hermione said. "I know what it is! It's Devils Snare!"

"Great, now we know what it's called. Problem solved." Ron snarled, avoiding a root trying to bind around his torso.

"I think the name made me feel worse. Nothing good can come from something called _Devils Snare_." I wheezed, as the vine trying to wrap around my neck finally succeeded.

"Shut up, the both of you! I'm trying to remember how to kill it." Hermione shouted. "Devils Snare, Devils Snare…"

"Stop saying that!" I snapped, my anger deflated by my lack of breath.

"It likes damp and dark." Hermione concluded.

"Then light a fire!" Harry said, struggling with his vines.

"Light the damn fire!" I gasped, the vine tightening. "And make it snappy, I'd hate to be a _**DEAD **_WEIGHT!" I added, mustering all my panic to hiss it.

"But there's no wood!" Hermione said, waving her arms frantically.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" I screeched, seeing black from the lack of air.

"ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Ron added.

"Oh, right." She said nervously, fishing out her wand. Hermione cast blue flames from the tip and we felt the vines loosen, and we slid through, falling onto hard stone. I gasped, taking in my needed dose of oxygen.

"Lucky Hermione listens to Herbology." Harry said, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Yeah, lucky Harry doesn't lose his head during a crisis." Ron "humph'd".

"'There's no wood.' _Honestly._" I shook my head.

We continued along a the dimly lit corridor we had landed in, it was the only way to go. There was a soft tinkering sound coming from ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Hermione asked.

"Sound's like a snitch." I observed.

We came to a lit chamber-blinding after the long walk in the dark-with the ceiling arching high above us. A door stood at the other end, but the most curious was the swarm of birds flying overhead.

"Do you think they'll attack if we walk across?" Ron asked.

"Probably." Harry nodded.

"Well." I said, pulling up my pants a tad. "I'm the fastest." They made room, and I broke off in a run. Halfway there, I stopped completely. The birds didn't seem to acknowledge my presence. "Guess not." I called to them. The caught up and we made our way to the door. Harry pulled, but it wouldn't budge. The four of us tried, but still no luck. Frustrated, I ran both hand through my tangled hair-courtesy of the Devils Snare-and looked up.

"Oh, Bloody hell." I groaned. The other three glanced my way. "Their keys."

"That's good news!" Hermione said, clapping her hands.

"There're hundreds of them!" I complained.

Harry found broomsticks, and we kicked off. I stayed close to Hermione, who didn't seem to comfortable on the broomstick. After tedious minutes that felt like a lifetime, Harry spotted it.

"There! The one with the blue wings! We need to close in on it." He said urgently. "Ron, you come from the left. Hermione, you come form the right. Bella, you fly up from the bottom, make sure not to fly in my way." The four of us zoomed in on the key, and I paid special attention in not hitting Harry, resulting in my missing him by a hair. Harry pinned the key against the wall, and the rest of us cheered, the sound echoing around the room. We unlocked the door, moving through it quickly. Before us was a giant chessboard, equipped with pieces so tall Hagrid could have looked them in the eye.

"It's obvious!" Ron said after a moment of silence. "We need to play AS the pieces to get across."

"Oh, yes. The epitome of obvious. That's the first thing I think off when I see a giant chessboard." I mumbled to myself. No use complaining. Ron sent us to our places on the board, and mounted a horse. I watched stupidly as Ron ordered the pieces around, having no idea how to play chess. Several people had tried to teach me, unsuccessfully.

"I'll have to sacrifice myself." Ron said. I understood that.

"NO!" Harry bellowed.

"Don't you dare!" I agreed.

"No, Ron!" Hermione cried.

"Don't be stupid!" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "It's chess, we have to make sacrifices!" The three of us opened our mouth to disagree. "Do you want to stop Snape or not?" The was a popping noise as three mouths closed. Ron stepped forward, and the a tall white piece smashed her arm over his head. Hermione screamed as Ron crumbled to the ground, and I cringed, grabbing her arm to keep her in her square.

"Harry, go." I said, nudging my head forward. He gulped, taking three steps to the left. The white piece before him took off his crown and dropped it at Harry's feet. We had won.

I grabbed Hermione's arm. "Let's go." Harry, Hermione and I ran off the board, all three of us casting one last look at the unconscious Ron.

"What do you reckon is next?" Harry asked.

"We've had Sprouts, Flitwick's, and McGonagall's, so that leaves…"

"Quirrell's and Snape's." I said, pushing open the door to the next challenge. A disgusting smell seeped from inside and we covered out noses with our robes. We tiptoed past an unconscious troll, and into the next chamber. We jumped as fire erupted from the exit and our destination. Purple behind us, black in front.

"Leave it to Snape." I grumbled picking up a piece of parchment by in a table of bottles.

"Read it out loud." Hermione suggested.

"'_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind', _I don't see safety either way."

"Bella."

"Alright, I'm reading: '_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, _

_One among us seen will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on the nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand on either end, _

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight'_. Well, that made no bloody sense."

"Brilliant!" Hermione sighed. "Logic! Not magic, but logic!"

"Great." I muttered, re-reading the scroll over and looking from bottle to bottle.

"Got it!" Hermione said, clapping her hands together. "The smallest one will get us through the black fire, towards the Stone, and the round one will get us back through the purple fire."

"Alright." Harry said, picking up the one that would send us forward trough the black fire. "There's only enough for one. Bella, you and Hermione take the one that will get you back out, get a broom from Flitwick's challenge, fly past Fluffy, and get Ron to the Hospital Wing."

"That's against my morals." I said, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"You want _Hermione_ to be able to fly Ron and herself out of here in one piece?" Harry said. "I'm counting on you to fly." I groaned as he said that.

"I'm coming back for you." I said, uncorking the bottle that would move me back and taking a swig. Harry smiled in gratitude as I handed the bottle to Hermione. "You'll be alright?" I asked, shivering as the potion sent a cold jolt through my body.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"It's cold." I chuckled as Hermione threw herself at Harry.

"You're a great wizard, Harry." She cried.

"Hurry, you two. Before it wears off!" Harry said, pushing us through the fire.

"Live up to your name, Boy Who Lived." I said, before breaking into a run, Hermione close behind. We found Ron, who was exactly where the white piece had put him.

"Hermione, cheek to see if he's alright. Start dragging him back if you want. I'll be back." I called over my shoulder, still running. I found my way back to Flitwick's challenge, grabbing two brooms before bolting back. Hermione-to my surprise-had actually taken me seriously, and had dragged the still unconscious Ron halfway to the challenge.

"Hermione, you think you can fly past Fluffy?" I asked.

"I-I can try, I suppose." She said, grabbing a broom shakily.

"If you can't, I can take you one at a time." I said, leaving my broom suspended in midair while I pulled Ron on to it, unfortunately forgetting the spell needed to elevate a body.

"I can do it." She said, sounding more confident.

"Alright, just follow right behind me." I said, mounting behind Ron, who was slung over the side. I pulled him onto my thighs, and kicked into the air. Hermione followed, keeping my pace, thankfully. We flew up the pit where the Devil's Snare had been, up to the closed trap door that was a mile up still. I fumbled to pry my wand out of my robes without dropping Ron. I finally succeeded a several feet from the trap door.

"_Diffindo_!" I said, tearing the door from its hinges. We swooped out, almost immediately getting swept down by a giant paw. Ron and I crashed into the wall wile Hermione was thrown to the ground. Fluffy snarled, ready to gnaw her leg off as Ron and I slid to the floor unceremoniously.

"_Accio Harp_!" I screeched, and the large instrument rammed into my back. I umphed, and the dog took his attention off Hermione long enough for her to scramble to her feet. I put my fingers on the string and started to puck them. Hermione covered her ears instantly and I cringed. It was a lot harder than it looked. "Hermione! Would Prior Incantatem work?" I asked, as she ran away from Fluffy. Who had decided to pounce.

"TRY ANYTHING!" She screamed, running towards the door. Fluffy swiped her to the side, and she lay motionless.

"_Prior Incantatem_!" I said, pointing my wand towards the harp. To my despair, it blew to smithereens. Only then did I remember that Prior Incantatem repeated the spell the _wand _had last cast, and I had just shot Diffindo at out ticket out of here.


	5. Grudge Against YouKnowWho

**Chapter 5: I Have An Official Grudge Against You-Know-Who**

Adrenaline pumped trough my body as I starred into Fluffy's eyes. Good as dead, that's what I was. What _we _were. Hermione, Ron, Harry and I, just because I was a knob head. My wand hand shook violently, as Fluffy crouched. There was no way I could stop him with any of my useless First Year spells. Fluffy then proceeded to pounce at me.

"_Mobiliarbus_!" I screamed, pointing my wand and closing my eyes. Fluffy yelped. I opened my eyes, shocked the spell had actually done something. We had certainly never learned it in class. I must have read it in one of Rob's old school books. Fluffy floated in midair, looking completely stupid and confused. He suddenly dropped to the ground with a bark. He scrambled back to his feet.

"_Mobiliarbus_." I said again, and watched in wonder as he rose and fell once again. I repeated the spell. Again. Again. And Again. The last time I dropped Fluffy, he swayed to the side, colliding his left head with the wall and dropping all three, unconscious. I had just knocked out a three headed dog by smashing it to the ground. That was one for the books. Once I had broken out of my trance, I hurried towards Hermione, pulling her onto her broom, then dragged Ron towards it as well, since my broom had broken during the collision. Broom's wouldn't fly unless the rider was on, so I cast Wingardium Leviosa on it-it took me several tries-dragging open the door to the hallway. I managed to levitate them all the way to the Hospital Wing on the third floor, dragging them into beds, tiptoeing past two other students who were in beds by the door. I grabbed a bedpan reluctantly, and threw it against Madam Pomfrey's office door as hard as I could. One of the two students bolted upright in their sleep, and I took it as my cue to rush out, not bothering to look at the person I had disturbed. I waited outside the door as Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office, demanding to know who was causing such a ruckus. I waited some more, crossing my fingers.

"Merlin! What are these two doing here?" She exclaimed. I grinned, and rushed down the hall, booking it back to the third floor with the broom. Keeping and eye on Fluffy, I had to fly back down the trap door, since there was no Devil's Snare to break my fall. Having kept all the doors open, I slipped easily thought the first four challenges. I landed outside the purple fire, the troll still knocked out beside me. I held my breath as I decided what to do. One, I could wait to see if the fire would go down on it's own, or two, I could take my chances flying over it. There was room to fly near the top. I mounted my broom, rising into the air and forward. The flames rose as I flew above, and I felt them lick at my pants leg. I landed on the other side, stomping my foot rapidly to extinguish the purple flames that had caught my pants. I grabbed a random bottle off the table, smashing it against the edge and pouring the contents over my pants leg. I let out a sigh of relief as the searing hot pain calmed. Only then did I notice the screaming coming from the other side of the black flames. I walked towards the fire, squinting my eyes to see trough to the other side. Something was moving, no-trashing around. I couldn't make it out, and my stomach clenched as I thought of Harry taking on Snape. Or worse. I summoned the broom, mounting it quickly before flying over the fire. Yet again, the flames leaped up at me, catching my clothes on fire. I didn't wait for the broom to land to jump off. I rolled down a set of stairs, the fire dying on my way down. I rolled onto something soft, and looked down to find Harry, unconscious. Glancing up, I saw Professor Quirrell, hands covering his face. One of his faces. There was a second one on the back of his head.

…

A. Face. On. The. Back. Of. His. Bloody. Head.

…

I was brought back to my senses when it snarled at me. Red eyes, slits for nostrils-it looked like an albino snake.

And it could only be one person.

I woke up. At least, I think I was awake. I couldn't feel a single part of my body. I was vaguely aware of voices buzzing in the background, and I wished they'd speak up. I opened my eyes, staring at a ceiling. I tried to get up, to see where I was, and why I was here instead of my dormitory. But I couldn't. No part of my body would respond. I tried to open my mouth. No use. Something moved on my right, and my eyes followed it immediately.

"Is she awake?" I head distantly._ Yes! I'm awake!_ I though desperately.

"I think so." The voices were becoming clearer. "Miss Gryffindor?" Professor Flitwick's face loomed over mine. I blinked. "Hello!" He said cheerfully. I tried to scowl, unsuccessfully, may I add. "You got yourself on quite some trouble. Quite some trouble." He said, unaware of my growing irritation at his light mood. I wanted to know where Harry was. Were Quirrell was. Were _he_ was. "Now hold still, Madam Pomfrey and I still need to cure your burns and the curse." This sent me into alarm mode. I was cursed? Flitwick continued babbling as they worked. I could feel nothing, of course, and for that I was thankful.

"Bella, it's not that bad, honest." Hermione tried again.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? Hermione, my skin is cracking off!" I snapped, throwing down the mirror.

"I wouldn't say cracking…" She said, twiddling her thumbs. I groaned, my facial expression pulling at my skin and creating even more cracks.

"I feel like a broken vase." I snarled, leaning back on my pillow and crossing my arms. The back of my arms tingled as the skin broke there too. "It looks ridiculous."

"Your very lucky to be alive, young lady." Madame Pomfrey scolded, setting a new pitcher of water by my bed.

"I'd rather have died! I can't go on this way!" I cried.

"Drama Queen." Someone chuckled. My head snapped towards the door, where Rob was leaning against the frame. "You look ridiculous." He added with a grin.

"Shove it." I mumbled, grabbing the mirror to inspect the cracks my frown had created. That's when the first chunk fell. "Oh hell!" I screamed, as my skin shattered on my lap.

"Be lucky the new skin is right under. If the Stone hadn't made contact with you the second the curse hit you, you'd be a pile of dust right now." Madam Pomfrey snapped. That's when I decided to tone it down a bit. "But remember. You CAN'T PEEL IT OFF. It has to fall on it's own." And the gloom returns. Dumbledore then decided to walk in, saving me from the lengthy monologue I was about to jump into.

"Miss Gryffindor, a word, please." Rob and Hermione both left us, and Madame Pomfrey retired to her office.

"Professor." I greeted the headmaster.

"Bella, I'm sure you remember the events of the night two days ago." He started.

"Actually, professor, I only remember going back for Harry, getting my legs burnt, falling into the chamber with that mirror, and seeing You-Know-Who. Then there's nothing." I admitted. Dumbledore seemed surprised by my comment.

"My dear, you made it all the way back to the fist challenge." Dumbledore said. I raised my eyebrows, and two dull pops and a tug signaled that I had cracked the skin over my cheekbones.

"The first challenge? But how's that possible, You-Know-Who was right there! He wouldn't have let me get away." I argued.

"Voldemort-" I flinched. "-could not touch Harry with his bare hands. Professor Quirrell tried, but he was burnt in the process. He pulled his wand out, however. And my best guess is that you did as well, though somewhere in the fight you seem to have forgotten it and used your nails instead." He chuckled. "I assume you pulled Harry onto the broom and flew over the flames, a feat that you must have know would burn you both."

"Yeah, well. It was getting burned or getting killed." I grumbled.

"Quite true." Dumbledore agreed. "But he followed you. Shoot you straight out of the air too, in Professor Flitwick's challenge. We only found splinters of the broom." My eyes widened, and I leaned forward to hear more of my adventure. "I'm sure you dragged Harry all the way to the Devils Snare pit before you got hit with the curse. The Stone was still in Harry's pocket, lucky thing you feel on him."

"Lucky." I agreed.

"So tell me, does it hurt?" Dumbledore asked.

"The curse?" I asked. He nodded. "Not at all. When I woke up I couldn't feel a thing, couldn't move either."

"That's strange." Dumbledore mumbled.

"Why is that, sir?"

"This curse is know to be very painful." He informed me.

"Must have been the Stone then." I shrugged.

"That's quite possible." Dumbledore agreed. "Now, I've come to inform you that the end of term dinner is tonight. Will you be attending?"

"I can't hide forever, professor." I chuckled dryly.

I didn't mind the stares. I got enough of that already. What bothered me was the pity. It was all I could do not to get on the table and shout: It'll grow back, people! Get back to your dinner! Never seen someone with cracks on their skin before?

_I'll kill Harry, _I swore to myself,_ I'll kill him and burn everything he owns_. However, I would have taken the pity over what happened next. As Dumbledore announced the House Cup winner, the Slytherin's cheered with such vigor, I wanted to personally slap each and every one of them. Twice, I added, seeing Malfoy banging his goblet against the table. I tightened my hand on my fork, and the skin on the back of my hand cracked.

"Ohhh." A third year girl cringed.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin. But recent events must be taken into consideration." Dumbledore said. I perked up a little. "I have a few last minute points to dish out, lets see. First, to Mr. Ron Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor fifty points." Cheers erupted from around me, but I settled on a smile, deciding not to damage my face any more than it needed to be.

"Second-to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor fifty points." Beside me, Hermione dropped her head into her arms, and I suspected she had burst into tears. I rubbed her back as the out table screamed in happiness.

"Third-to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor sixty points." I though my ears would burst with the noise.

"Fourth-to Miss Bella Gryffindor-" I thought I was going to choke. "-for daring nerve, loyalty, and fierce courage in the face of danger, I award Gryffindor sixty points." Now it was my turn to get my back rubbed by Hermione as I stared at Dumbledore in shock. We had exactly the same number of points as Slytherin. I though I would burst with happiness when Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again.

"And to Mr. Neville Longbottom, for having the courage to stand up to a friend, I award Gryffindor ten points." I could help myself this time. I cheered and clapped, not bothering if my skin broke like a thin pane of glass. I would be able to rub this in Malfoy's face for _years_.

"You three have to come over this summer. I'll send an owl." Ron said.

"Make sure it's in the first four weeks. I'll be in China all summer after that." I said, hopping off the train with Chess in my shoulder.

"Rich little-" Ron started mumbling. When we reached the Weasley's, I greeted them politely, keeping an eye on a fat, purple muggle man who was making his way towards us.

"Ready boy? Let's go, we haven't go all day." He fumed, motioning for Harry to follow him as he walked back towards a tall, long necked woman and what must have been a fat boy.

"Is that your pet troll? Why do you put it in a wig?" I asked Harry in a whisper. He chuckled.

"That's my cousin. He's a pain." He explained.

"You poor boy. I'd take you to China with me, but you wouldn't want to be there." I sighed, patting his shoulder.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"It's a spa resort." I grimaced.

"I'll take Dudley, thanks." Harry grinned.

"Potter!" His uncle shouted.

"Have the most pleasant summer you can, Harry. I'll owl."

Rob had found me seconds after I had said my goodbyes to the Weasley's and meet Hermione's very, very muggle parents. That was an experience.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Are mom and dad here?" I asked, towing my trunk with my free hand. Chess slipped down my arm and onto my baggage.

"No, they sent the Malfoy's to come pick us up." Rob said.

"Why would the do that?" I groaned.

"I though you liked the Malfoy's?" Rob asked.

"Correction: I like Narcissa Malfoy. End of story." I grunted. Turning the corner to the apparating point, I caught sight of the three blondes.

"Why do we have to go with them again?" I asked.

"Sam." Rob said simply. Boy, did that shut me up good. I took Narcissa's arms tightly, while Rob held on to Lucious along with Draco. We apparated straight into the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor.

"You kid's are welcome to stay until you parent's return from the hospital." Narcissa said.

"I think we can manage, thank you." Rob said politely.

"I insist you stay for dinner." Lucious said.

"That way, Bella can tell me what happened to her face." Narcissa smiled knowingly. Lucious seemed a bit surprised at his wife's comment but didn't say anything.

"I'll be in my room, if any of you bother to try and find me." Draco grumbled, stomping up the staircase.

"What's bothering _him_?" Narcissa mused.

"I'll bet it's nothing." Lucious said, rolling his eyes. "That boy is far to melodramatic." I smiled. Point for Mr. Malfoy in my book.

"In the bloody hospital." I sighed. "That boy is going to kill me."

"He can't help it, Bella." Rob snapped.

"Of course he can't help it! He's ill! It's not like he does it on purpose! 'Hmm, my family is too happy, how about I make my heart stop beating?'"

"Your not funny." Rob hissed.

"I wasn't trying to be. My little brother's heart fails constantly." I seethed. There was a polite knock on the Malfoy's parlor door.

"Dinner has been served." Lucious announced smoothly.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." I said, taking a deep breath before opening the door and meeting his knowing gray eyes. He gestured fluidly with his hand in the direction of the dinning room. Rob followed me into the room, taking a seat beside Malfoy. I sat beside Narcissa, nodding my head politely. I kept my eye's away from Malfoy to avoid any unnecessary spats. Lucious took the head of the table.

"Draco, how did your exams go?" Narcissa asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"I expect I got at least and E on all of them." Malfoy shrugged, picking at his potatoes.

"Yes, especially at Transfiguration." I said innocently as I slipped my napkin onto my lap. "Blaise told me all about your lessons." Malfoy looked up from his plate immediately.

"Did he now?" He said, nonchalant. Faker.

"Mhmm." I said, sipping from my goblet.

"I expect he also told you the color of my underpants." Draco said coolly. I choked on my grape juice.

"Pardon?"

"Draco, don't speak rubbish." Lucious drawled. Draco smirked, but remained silent. "Dobby." Lucious called after a half-hour. A loud pop signaled the presence of the elf. "Desert."

"You brought it upon yourself." Ron laughed, as we stepped out of the fireplace in out kitchen.

"Did not! It's completely Malfoy's fault, it always is." I snapped. "Kida!" I pop sounded as the elf apparated.

"Yes missus?" She said, bowing low.

"Take my trunk up to my room, please." I said, shoving Chess off my shoulder. She meowed at me, barring her teeth. "Shut up." I hissed. She slit her eyes, but stayed silent. I pulled off my jumper as I made my way up the stairs to the ground floor. No one was home yet. I sighed, waking up the stairs in a sluggish pace.

"Bella, you've go an owl."

"Mum?" I gasped, dropping my fork in my breakfast. She rounded the corner, with a letter in her hand. "How is he?"

"Fine, fine." She said, handing me the envelope. "Just another attack. Bella, what happened to your face?" She said, placing both hands on my cheeks gently. "Was this the curse?"

"You look tired." I said changing the subject. I set down the parchment and stood up.

"I know, honey." She said, holding her temples. "I think I need to go to sleep."

"I'll walk you." I said, taking her arm.

"I'm not going to collapse halfway there, Bella." She chuckled lightly. "Go finish your food." I gave her a look to show her I wasn't going anywhere. I led her up to the fourth floor, opening the door to my parents room. She sat on the fainting couch and took off her shoes.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Where's your brother?" She asked, removing the pins from her bun and unzipping her dress.

"He went out." I said, grabbing her nightgown for her.

"Did he say where?"

"He's with friends. What about Dad?"

"He went straight to work." Mum sighed, pulling back her covers and sliding in. "I want to hear about your little adventure when I wake up. Nox." The room dimmed. "You should go out, too. There will be no one else home for a while." She mumbled, as I left, closing the door behind me.

Upon entering my room, I changed out of my pajamas quickly, picking my wand up from my side table and shoving it into my skirt pocket. Brushing my hair up into a ponytail, I grabbed a thin robe, pulling it on. I plopped down on my bed, opening the letter.

_You should come over. Today. At noon. -Ron_

Short and to the point. I grabbed a quill and some parchment from my desk.

_I can probably come over for an hour or two. Busy today._ _Where do you live again? -Bella_

I scribbled another quick letter, I capped my ink and set down my quill. Grabbing my money pouch, I hopped down to the ground floor and out to the backyard. I veered to the right, towards the little owl shed. I pulled the wooden door open, stepping in cautiously so not to get owl dropping on my shoes.

"Odie, come here." I called out. A large Hawk Owl landed on my outstretched forearm. "Take this one to Ron Weasley. This other one if for _him_. If you get these two mixed up, I'll kill you, got it?" I instructed. I waited for the owl to hoot an understanding. "Good." I said, handing him the two letters. I walked back inside, telling a house elf I would be gone for lunch. I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stood in the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron."

ANOUNCEMENT:

I'm looking for a Beta reader! I can't go at this alone, I'm only human! If your interested, PM me and we'll work something out!

A/N: So, two chapters in one day…hope this makes up for my disappearance! :P Midyears and all…YUCK.


	6. Sneaking Out

**Chapter Six: Sneaking Out**

"There you are." I said, jogging towards him.

"Yeah, well, I've been here for quite some time." Draco snapped.

"I told you ten. It's your fault for coming early. You must have been excited to see me, eh?" I grinned.

"Sure, whatever you want." He sneered, rolling his eyes. "What do you want, anyways?"

"Well, seeing as I hate you, and you slightly dislike me…" I leered.

"Get on with it."

"It would seem I missed your birthday." I concluded with a slightly defeated expression. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"So?"  
"You'd probably have hexed me if I said anything at school. Not that I would have, I hate you. So, I'm here to celebrate your birthday with you. Fourteen day's late." I said, crossing my arms. When he remained silent, I continued. "If you want to that is. I have better things to do." I huffed, looking away. Still, he didn't reply. "Listen, Malfoy-"

"Buy me an ice cream." He said.

"Pardon?"

"Buy me an ice cream." He repeated, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I followed dumbly, surprised by his request.

"What flavor do you want?" I asked cautiously. Was he up to something?

"Your choice." He said, sitting down in one of the tables outside. I eyed him warily, walking inside to order.

"Ah! Miss Belladonna. Always a pleasure, what would you like?" Mr. Fortescue asked, a big grin on his face.

"Two Dumblebumble Sundae's, please." He flicked his wand, and two large containers appeared on the counter, the famous gravity defying sundae ready. I reached towards my money bag, but he stopped me with a hand.

"On the house."

"Thank you." I smiled, taking the two heavy bowls. A wizard held the door open for me while I shimmied out.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." I set one of the bowls in front of Draco.

"There you go." I said, sitting across from him. He scooped some into him mouth.

"So." He said.

"What?"

"Nothing, just starting conversation." He shrugged.

"Oh."

"It's strange, sitting here with you." Malfoy said after a while.

"I was thinking the same about you." I agreed, throwing a cherry into my mouth. There was another moment of silence.

"It couldn't be avoided you know." He said. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. "Our fight last summer." He mended.

"I bet it could have." I muttered.

"You lose that bet." He snapped. "Anyways, since it's my day, I say we go to Knockturn Alley." Draco continued quickly, as if eager to get off the topic of our fight.

"Have you gone bonkers?" I gasped, completely distracted. "That place if full of creeps!"

"It's my day, I get to choose." He said stubbornly, standing and brushing off his robes.

"Good Merlin." I sighed, standing as well. I said goodbye to Mr. Fortescue before letting Draco lead me down into the dark alley.

"I don't like this place." I muttered, slipping my arm into Draco's as a hooded man brushed past me.

"Some Gryffindor, eh?" He sneered.  
"There's a difference between being brave and being stupid. You're the latter, unfortunately." I snapped, as he pulled me into a store.

"We're celebrating my birthday." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes and glanced around the dimly lit store. Catching sight of some questionable items, I shuffled closed to Draco.

"'ello there, children." This time, not even Draco could keep from yelling out. We spun on our heals quickly, and I almost wished I hadn't. If the voice hadn't been creepy, it's owned surely was. Barely reaching our eleven-twelve, in Draco's case-year old shoulders, the man had a malevolent twinkle in his dark eyes, a long sharp nose, and an obvious deformity in his back, causing a shoulder to raise in a hump higher than his head. "Ah, the young Mister Malfoy. Are we looking for anything special?" He purred. I shook my head frantically, backing up.

"We were just leaving." Draco said, grabbing my arm to keep me from crashing into a spiked device.

"What a shame." The man said. Despite his words, he made no move to step aside and let us pass trough the door to his shop.

"So, we'll…just be…going, now." Draco said, shuffling forward a bit. Without warning, the man whipped out his wand, casting an unfamiliar spell at us. We ducked, knocking over a barrel labeled _Bones_, which I didn't dare look at. This caused enough of a distraction, and we ducked beneath the mans outstretched arms, rushing like bats out of hell to get out of the store. Preferably out of Knockturn Alley. And that's exactly what we did. Even tough the street was twisted and narrow, we ran until we reach the familiar bustle of Diagon Alley. We crossed the road hurriedly, sitting on the stone steps of Gringotts as we caught our breath.

"Last time I listen-to you!" I panted. Draco shoot me a dirty look out of the corner of his eye.

"Bella?" Someone called out. I turned to the left, and to my immense relief-and displeasure, depending on what he told mum-Rob pushed though the crowd and towards us. Relief took over, and I slumped against my brothers chest as he stopped before me. He looked between Draco and I-what a sight we must have been, disheveled, eyes wide in fright and out of breath. "Alright, what have you two been doing?" Rob asked.

"We went into Knockturn Alley." I fessed up. My brain hadn't yet recovered from the scare that man had given us. Rob barked a laugh.

"You two are pathetic." He chuckled, rubbing my back comfortingly as I hyperventilated.

"You're only saying that because some midget didn't just try to murder you!" Draco snapped. Rob's face became serious at once. Then, of course, he made us explain what happened.

"That bastard." He grunted after we finished, eyes drifting to the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

"Rob! There you are!" Oliver Wood called, motioning for someone to follow him. A group of blokes around Rob's age emerged from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, following Oliver's footsteps towards us.

"Hey Bella." Oliver smiled, ruffling my hair. I pulled my head off my brothers chest and smiled for a millisecond before dropping it back again.

"What's up with her?" Dominic Williams asked, patting my head as well.

"Some arse in Knockturn Alley shot a spell at them." Rob huffed.

"Bloody hell." His friends chorused, outraged.

"Do you two remember what it sounded like?" Aaron Morales asked.

"Something like…Stupid?" I shrugged after a moment of thought.

"What color were the sparks?" Oliver pressed. I thought for a second.

"Blue."

"Stupefy." They all chorused again.

"What'd'ya suppose he woulda done with 'em?"

"Nothing pleasant, I'm sure."

"I'm going after this bloke."

"Calm down, Rob. Just take 'em home. We'll deal with 'im latter."

For the next hour, I sat in my living room with Draco, playing exploding snap and eating chocolate muffins. The fireplace erupted in green flames, and Draco and I looked up briefly at Rob before returning to the game.

"Did'ja get him?" I asked, flinching as my cards exploded. "Ye-owch." I mumbled, shaking my hand.

"Yeah, we found him." Rob said. The satisfied tone in his voice told me he had done more than just scold the man. Before I could ask what he had done exactly, the fireplace ignited again. A tall man in navy robes stepped out, rubbing his eyes with one hand and running a hand trough his mousy brown hair with the other.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, standing up and rushing towards him. I locked my arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Hello there, princess. How was school?" He asked, smiling tiredly as he picked me up.

"Quite the adventure." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

" I can see." He chuckled, touching my cheek lightly. "Where's your mother?"

"She's sleeping." I said. "Ever since she got home."

"I'm going to check on her, okay?" He said, setting me down. I nodded, returning to my seat on the carpet.

"Robert." Father greeted, ruffling his hair. "Draco."

"Hello, Mr. Gryffindor." He nodded. Dad left us, asking a house elf to bring lunch up to their room on his way up the stairs. I glanced at the clock over the mantle frame. It read 12:01. It was against my upbringing to ask a guest to leave, so I sat through three more games of exploding snap with a frown on my face. By the fourth, at 12:58, Draco caught on.

"You have somewhere to be, don't you?" He smirked.

"Not. At. All." I smiled tensely.

"How long have I kept you?" He pushed.

"Fifty…" I glanced at the clock again. "…eight minutes." Draco laughed, setting down his cards.

"I'll let you off this time." He said, standing. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"No. April fools." He sneered.

"But it's June." I frowned. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just go." He said waving his hand toward the fireplace. I hopped up immediately, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder from a vase beside the clock. "But you owe me, Gryffindor."

By the time I got back from the Weasley's, Mum, Dad and Rob were already in the dinning room.

"Your late." Dad said disapprovingly.

"Sorry. Lost track of time." I said sheepishly, sitting down in my chair.

"Try to be more punctual next time." Mum said lightly. Recently, family's been a really big thing around here. You can probably guess why. Sam's empty seat was a magnet for our eyes as we dined in silence.

"When is he coming home?" I asked in the interval between diner and dessert.

"Soon." Mum muttered. "Soon." She seemed more eager to convince herself more than the rest of us. I nodded, knowing not to push the subject any further. I finished my cake in a hurry, excusing myself. I shut the door to my room and sighed, pulling at the dark ribbon I had used to tie my hair back during a game of Quidditch at the Weasley's. I dropped it on the vanity, pulling off my robes and kicking my shoes into the corner as I walked into the bathroom. Turning on all the taps, I finished undressing and slipped into the bath. It must have been ten, fifteen minutes latter when the tapping started. I opened my eyes, wiping some shampoo off my brow and glancing towards the bathroom door. It was half open, I remember leaving it like that. The tapping continued, and I recognized it as the sound of a beak on glass. I sighed, ducking my head under the water and scrubbing out the last of the shampoo before stepping out, pulling a maroon robe tightly around myself before walking into my room, my wet feet making slapping noises against the bathroom tiles until I reached the soft golden rug that covered my bedroom floor. I drew back a curtain and opened a window, moving to the right to let a dark owl fly in and perch on the unoccupied owl post on my desk. Leaving the window open, I pried the letter from it's claws and feed it an owl treat from the desk drawer. Reading over its contents quickly, I scribbled a reply on the back and returned it to the owl, who proceeded to disappear out my window. I quickly dressed and pulled on a dark cloak, shuffling under my covers quickly as I heard footsteps in the corridor. As I closed my eyes and feigned sleep, my door opened quietly and the footsteps approached my bed. Soft lips touched my cheek as my mother kissed me goodnight, closely followed by a scraggly feeling near my forehead when fathers beard brushed my skin as he leaned to kiss my head. Large hands pulled my covers around me tightly, and the both left the room, shutting my door behind them. As soon as I heard the distant and faint click of their bedroom door closing across the house, I kicked off my covers and slipped on my boots. Hurrying towards the door, I grabbed my wand from my bedside table and hurried out the door. I stumbled as I reached the bottom step of the flared staircase leading to the entrance hall and cursed under my breath, glancing over my shoulder. The only sound I could hear was the grandfather clock ticking rhythmically in the parlor. I sighed in relief, and continued on my path to the front door. I closed the heavy wooden door behind me with a low click as the bolt slid itself back into place. The excitement was almost bubbling over as I ran down the driveway, my shoes slapping the perfect rectangles of stone in rhythm. I slowed once I saw the tall iron gate, the two copper G's on both doors shone golden in the moonlight. Though the twists of the intricate iron barricade, I caught sight of them. They were standing close to the other, yet facing opposite directions as if the other wasn't there. Malfoy had his eyes fixed at the end of the road, and Blaise seemed transfixed by the full moon. Both broke from their trances as the gate opened. It opened easily, without so much as a creek, and closed in the same manner. I grinned mischievously at the two boys before me.

"Well, aren't you two an odd couple?"

"Gryffindor, it's a wonder we still invite you." Malfoy sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Love you, too."

"We haven't been here for two minutes and the two of you are already at it." Blaise chuckled.

"His fault."

"Her fault." We chorused. I arched an eyebrow and Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, come off it you two. At this rate, we won't get there until sunrise."

"She's chicken. Look at her, she not gonna do it."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." I snapped. "I'm coming."

"Really?" The sarcasm in his voice travelled from the water. "I would have assumed it would take less than five minutes for you to reach the lake. It's not that high a drop." My toes dug into the bark underfoot, and I inched closer to the end of the branch.

"Any day now." Malfoy hollered.

"Shut it, mate. She'll clobber you within an inch of your life if you keep it up." Blaise chuckled from the shore, his arms atop his head in a picture of ease as water ran down over his face from his hair.

"HA! I'd like to see her try." Malfoy smirked. I bent my knees and leapt, relishing the familiar feeling of the air running though my hair. The water hit me like a brick wall tough, and almost instantly, a pair of hands pulled me up. I threw my arms around Draco's neck and spluttered, spitting out the half gallon of water I swallowed.

"You should really learn not to do the things I tell you to." He smirked. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Not at all. You're just a wimp." I huffed, resisting the urge to rub my sore cheek.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you, Bella." He warned, mischief coloring his smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully. His hands disappeared from around my waist, and he dunked under the water. Surprised, I sunk myself and came back up coughing out water once more. I had forgotten he was holding me up. A sudden hand around my ankle gave me seconds to fill my lungs with air before I was dragged into the crystalline waters of the lake. The moon shone right though the water, and I could see Draco's pale figure tugging me down gently. Releasing some of my breath to help him out, we sank until our feet touched the sandy floor. Draco let go of my ankle and held me by the wrist instead. Underwater, his pallor was in its extreme, his usual platinum blond hair the purest white I had ever seen, his blue-gray eyes a startling silver. Even the irritating smirk he had plastered on his face seemed surreal, and almost…beautiful.

DRACO

Bella was looking at me with a strange admiration in her eyes. I smirked, hoping to get a reaction out of her—I had dragged her under water after all—but her face was still a mask of awe. Her bright green eyes were paler in the moonlight, diminishing the resemblance they had to Potters, which was welcoming. I never planned to see him this close, especially not in the moonlight. Her dark auburn hair was lightened by the rays as well, streaks of copper clearly visible shimmering around her soft contours of her face. Her lightly tanned skin was a couple shades darker than my own. The more I looked at her, the more she resembled Gordric Gryffindor. She looked exotic, and almost—dare I say it…beautiful.

Blaise and Malfoy walked me home just before twilight. I scurried up the long winding road towards the manor, soaked and tired. I slipped in the front door, the bolt sliding into place behind me. A flawless entrance. I grinned to myself, moving towards the stairs. I should have know it was too good to be true. I wasn't even halfway across the foyer when green flames burst from the parlor. I froze in fear, waiting for one of my parents to round the corner with a search party. Imagine my surprise when Rob stumbled out, clinging to the door frame for support. My relief made my legs feel like rubber, and I sunk to my knees releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding. I was shocked when Rob hiccupped and fell forwards as well.

"Bewu?" he slurred, "Oh, you baaadd gurl, you! Sneakin' out…really late…"

"Rob…?" I said uncertainly, crawling over to my brother who now lay on his back, smiling at the unlit crystal chandelier. "You're drunk!" I exclaimed. His face was flushed, and he had a sleepy smile on his face. "You're _**drunk**_! Ha! I can't believe this! Perfect, goody-goody Robie-poo is completely intoxicated!"

"Bewu, you're the greatest sistur evur…"

"Alright, yeah yeah. Now let's get you upstairs before you get us both in trouble. DRUNK! HA!" I lugged him to his feet, struggling with him up the stairs.

"Partners in crime, I see." A cold chill ran up my spine as a shadow moved at the top of the stairs. Busted.


	7. Cars and Arguments

I would like to quickly state that opinions of my characters are not my own.

**Chapter Sever: Cars and Arguments**

Cecilia De'Monte stepped out of the shadows under the family painting over the stairs, eyeing her grandchildren with an amused look in her eyes. I smiled sheepishly and Rob waved dizzily.

"Best you two be quiet. You might get caught if you make any more racket. Come along." She said, waving us up the stairs and taking a right. I pulled Rob along until we reached his door. Nonna opened it, and I shoved him onto his bed.

"I'll have a hangover potion ready for you in the morning." she told him, closing the door quietly.

"I don't think he deserves one." I said, as we walked down to my room.

"Oh, don't be so hard on him. One day, it'll be _you_ coming in reeking of Firewhiskey." She chuckled, giving me a squeeze. "Do I want to know why your soaking wet?"

"I went swimming…"

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, I assume?"

"As always." I laughed.

"Good girl." She said, patting my head. "I like those two. Very handsome and well brought up young lads." We had reached my door.

"You know, you should honestly consider being a responsible adult someday." I joked.

"Oh, what's the fun in that?" She chuckled. "You look so much like me when I was your age, why not help you act like me too?" She smiled, cupping my cheek with a delicate and barely wrinkled hand.

"Does that mean I won't age a day past my fifties?" I snorted.

"There's something in the air in Italy. And you, your shenanigans keep me young." She said, tapping my nose with a perfectly manicured finger.

"Is Nonno going to come, too?" I asked.

"He's in Jamaica. He's got those damned cigars to stock up on. He'll be arriving in the next couple of days. Now, off to bed. Ta ta. Your mother will have my head if she finds out who helps you with these little adventures."

"Goodnight, Nonna."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

You know that feeling, the one you get when you go to sleep at three thirty in the morning and you start to wonder if the previous night was worth it? You'd never guess who was having that exact feeling. Rob and I sat across from each other at the breakfast table, eyes locked but glazed over. Dad came in, carrying the Daily Prophet under his arm and took the head of the table. Mum was seating on his right beside Rob, and there was an empty seat on his left, waiting for Nonna. Four elves hurried in, two were busy opening the windows to let the summer breeze roll through the breakfast room, one served water juice and coffee, and the fourth snapped his fingers, transporting the food on to the table. An elf Kida grabbed my glass and looked up at me expectantly.

"Pumpkin juice, miss?" She asked.

"Coffee." Mum and Dad looked up. Kida set down the glass and picked up the china. She poured the liquid dung into my cup and set it down beside me. I nodded in acknowledgement, ignoring the sugar and downing the contents of the china cup. My stomach churned, and I fought to keep a nonchalant face. Succeeding, I held my cup up. With a loud crack, Kida returned and refilled it.

"Bella, I though you despised coffee." Mum asked surprised.

"I've developed a taste for it." I said stiffly. I set down the cup and spooned some eggs onto my plate. Nonna waltzed into the room, her powder blue dress flowing behind her and contrasted strongly with her tan skin. Her pale brown hair twisted up top her head, long isolated streaks of white spring in and out of view.

"Good morning, _tesoro_." She said patting me on the head. "_Amore mio,_ I must apologize for coming at such an inconvenient hour last night." She said to Mum. "Your father…" She began easy conversation, and I felt her hand slide over mine under the table as she chatted away. She placed a vile in my palm. I slipped the cork off and poured it into my coffee discreetly.

"Rob, the coffee is really great this morning, try it!" I said, setting my cup down on its saucer and slid it towards him. He eyed me warily. I dropped the happy act and glared at him, jerking my head towards the cup. He sighed, rubbing his temples and taking a long sip. He drained my cup, and slid it back towards me. I saw the light slowly trickle back into his eyes and he smiled, sitting up straight. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a slice of toast.

"He's here! Bella! He's here!" A cry echoed through the manor. I dropped my quill immediately, letting my summer homework slip to the ground as I ran out of the library, tripping over the thick rug and slamming into the tall mahogany doors in the process. I yanked them open and flew down the hall, turning right into the foyer. Sure enough, there stood Sam. I grinned like a maniac, running towards him and all but tackling him to the floor.

"I missed you so much!" I squealed, squeezing him tightly.

"If you don't want to miss him again, you should loosen your grip." Rob laughed, jogging into the house from the back hall, holding a broom and caked with dirt. Mum, who stood by the door as well, shooed Rob away from Sam.

"Not until you clean up." She scolded. Rob groaned and pulled out his wand. "Don't even think about it. You dyed your hair purple last time." Rob scowled, pocketing his wand and running up the stairs. His bedroom door slammed shut. We stood in silence for a few more seconds before I attacked Sam once more.

"Samuel!" My grandmother cried, pulling up her skirts as she rushed down the stairs, kneeling before Sam and taking my place suffocating him in love.

"Bella, be a dear and fetch you father?" My mom asked, handing her coat to a house elf. I nodded, skipping up the stairs two at a time. I followed the long hallway into the west wing, and raised my arm to knock on the doors leading into my fathers study when they burst open, sending me sprawling on my behind. Lucious Malfoy yanked me up by my elbow as soon as I had touched the ground.

"Pardon me, Belladonna." He drawled, swooping past me fluidly. I starred after him in shock.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, rubbing my elbow as I turned towards the open doors. My father was standing behind his desk seething, his wand drawn and papers still floating down around him. There were large steaming singes on the walls and furniture. "Uhmm…"

"Never mind that." My father sighed, running a hand though his hair. When he looked at me once more, his eyes were calm. He smiled, "What do you need, Bella?"

"Oh, right! Sam's just arrived!" I exclaimed. His smile broadened, and he was swooping down the hallway in the blink of an eye. I turned to follow him as he rounded the corner, but stopped as I remembered the stated of the study. I looked back down the hall to make sure it was deserted before I walked towards my fathers desk cautiously, peeking at the pieces of parchment that were thrown across the surface. Ministry of Magic stamps were evident through out all of the scrolls, but before I could read further, a loud pop behind me made me jolt around and blush red in shame. The sight of a house elf restarted my heart.

"Miss, I've come to clean the room-" She started.

"Go on then." I said quickly, dropping the parchment back on the table. "I'll just be, uh, going then…" I grumbled, as I dashed down the hall.

And so I became a snoop.

The next afternoon found me balancing two brooms over my shoulder waiting for Draco to emerge from the bushes.

"Honestly, what's taking so long?" I grumbled. "It's a big red ball, not hard to spot." My reply was the Quaffle flying out of the bushes and smashing me in the face. I let out a startled cry and fell back, holding my nose in pain.

Malfoy emerged from the bushes looking smug.

"You seemed to have had some trouble spotting it when it was propelling towards your face."

"Malfoy, you OGRE!" I screamed, wiping the blood that had tricked down my chin.

"Oh man up, Gryffindor." He sneered, but despite his tone, he knelt beside me and pulled my hands out of the way to inspect the damage.

"Well, it would seem I don't know my own strength." He grinned, pulling me up to my feet by the upper arms. I swayed a bit, and held on to his shoulder for support.

"You are just the _worst_ kind of person. You're an arse even when you're sorry." I snapped. He raised his eyebrows.

"Who said I was sorry?"  
"I know you."

He didn't reply, but picked up both brooms from where I had dropped them.

"Come on then." He said, kicking the Quaffle ahead of him. I smirked, knowing I was right, and hooked my arm through his as we walked down the path back to the manor.

Narcissa was sitting in the gazebo with Lucious, having tea.

We waved to them as we walked past, quickly hurrying up the stairs before they could spot my bloodied face.

"That makes no sense whatsoever." I scoffed, shutting the book forcefully. I had cleaned up, and we were in the library working on the last of our summer homework.

"What is your tinny mind having difficulty wrapping around this time?" Draco drawled from behind a shelf.

"Potions." I spat, throwing down my quill in aggravation.

"The essay?" Draco asked, coming into view.

"Yeah, I can't figure out what Ashwinder eggs are." I said, motioning to the pile of books I had already gone through.

He sat down across from me and pulled out a book at random. Flipping it open towards the back, he turned a single page before plopping the book in front of me. I looked at him disbelieving, and was surprised and slightly embarrassed to find that the page read _**Ashwinders**_.

"Oh…thanks…" I said lamely. He snickered, but didn't say anything.

I kept my eyes on my parchment as I scribbled away, and I could feel his eyes burning into my face. I sighed, setting down my quill.

"Go on. Just say it." I groaned.

"You're an idiot, Gryffindor." He chuckled. I smiled bitterly, picking up the quill and returning to my work.

"You're writing over the limit." Draco observed after a few minutes. I finished my potions essay and satisfied, I dropped my quill and leaned back in my chair.

"I desperately need a good impression with Snape next year." I explained, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"I could help you in potions, if you'd like." He mumbled so quietly it took me a second to realize he had actually said it.

"Oh, uh, if it's not a bother…?" I said awkwardly, unsure as to why he was being so nice. He nodded once and held out his hand. I handed him the parchment, watching him warily as he read over my essay carefully. His brow furrowed and he got up, moving around the table to sit beside me.

"This paragraph, it makes no sense…"

The Hilton Sanya Spa and Resort was packed when my family and Malfoy's arrived. Though under Wizard management, the resort was open to Muggles, so we had to arrive accordingly. Dad was ecstatic, finally being able to put the muggle cars he collected to good use.

Of course, we couldn't have driven from England to China, and a few Floo stops were necessary before we could arrive the muggle way. With a simple extension charm, both families fit comfortably into the car.

Though completely against the entire idea, Mr. Malfoy made a point of sitting in front with my father who had taken the steering wheel. We soon leaned that wasn't good idea. Already rubbish at driving, dad was even more reckless while having a spat with Lucious. All of the backseat passengers let out a sigh of relief when we pulled up in front of the hotel. We spilled out of the car and dad handed the keys over to a staff member. Not two seconds latter, father and Lucious were in another spat.

"Those two, I swear." Narcissa grumbled, ushering us into the lobby.

"We knew it was going to happen." Mum sighed, patting down Sam's hair. I looked around the lobby, straining my neck to see the ornate ceiling. A sharp tug brought my eyes back to ground level, Rob had tugged me away from a pillar.

"So easily distracted." He chuckled under his breath. I grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Looking ahead, we notice that our company had already walked the stretch of the lobby and was being lead out a side door. We quickened our pace and caught up with them as they exited the room. Two tinny Chinese women lead us up a short path until we reached the beach. Their shoes clip-clopped along with mum and Narcissa's heals along the polished wood walkway. They led us up stone steps to the villa we had reserved. Leading us inside they stood by the doorway and said in unison:

"Welcome to the Hilton Sanya Spa and Resort. There are a few simple rules for our magical guest that we must cover before you can begin your Sanya experience. Magic is prohibited in the presence of the Muggle guests or against Muggle quests-" I could have sworn I saw Lucious frown in disappointment. "-owl's and familiars must be kept within your villa at all times. Magical artifact are prohibited outside your villa. If you wish to use magic, there is a pamphlet in your kitchen indicating which restaurants are Muggle free. Please enjoy your stay." They bowed and retreated, closing the large wooden door behind them.

"Wow. Wonder how long it took them to rehearse that." Draco chuckled.

"They're Chinese. One minute." I giggled.

"Be polite, the both of you." Dad scolded lightly. Draco and I cast each other impish grins once he had turned his back.

"Alright, rooming." Narcissa said, clapping her hands together. "Three rooms total." Rob, Draco and I groaned. This wasn't going to end well for us. "As the adults, we have claim on two of them." She continued, pretending to make this just a little bit "fair". "So I guess you kids have the last one. Okay, sounds good? Great." Our parents vanished, rushing upstairs to claim their rooms, Sam right behind them, being one to always sleep with mum and dad.

"Again." Rob grumbled. "Every time, it's the same thing. I told them, I'm bloody sixteen, I shouldn't have to share a room with you lot!" He continued complaining under his breath as he followed the adults upstairs. Draco and I followed at a slower pace, knowing we would get the short end of the stick anyways.  
"I call a bed to myself!" Rob shouted from upstairs. Stricken with panic, Draco and I rushed upstairs and found our room. There were only two beds.

"Rob, no! I get a bed, I'm the girl." I snapped.

"Both of you are related. I get a bed." Draco sneered.

"I get the bed because I'm eldest." Rob smirked.

"I'm the girl!"

"You two are related!"

"Will all of you shut up!" Lucious boomed, swooping into the room. "Robert, take the bed." Draco and I began to protest but we were silenced by a warning look. "No. Another. Word." Lucious said calmly, exiting the room.

"Damn you." I grumbled, shoving past Rob to get to the other bed.

"You're sleeping against the wall." Draco told me.

"Fine." I mumbled. With all the commotion over the beds, we had failed to notice something very important.

Something very, **very** important.

"Uh, guys?" Rob said uncertainly. I glanced towards him and followed his gaze to the other side of the room. My eyes widened.

"Is…that, the uh-is that the bathroom?" Draco stuttered. Not the feet away were two small steeps leading down to a tub, shower, and toilet. Damn the Chinese.

Reviews are loved


	8. Mingling with Muggles

**Chapter 8: Mingling with Muggles**

I awoke when an arm smashed into my face. Again. I grabbed Draco's wrist and shoved it off, kicking him in the side. He grunted and mumbled something in his sleep before turning on his side and facing away from me. I turned my back to his, grumbling in displeasure and returning to sleep. Next thing I knew, someone had grabbed me by the ankle and yanked me off the bed. I fell tailbone first on the wood floor and hissed in pain, my eyes watering.

"What the hell?"

"That's what you get, you bed hog." Draco's voice snapped sleepily.

"Bed hog? You're the one who keeps flailing around and smacking me in the nose!"

"Well, you don't leave much room for me to move, do you? You pushed me onto the floor!"

"Then now you have all the room you need! The floor is big enough to hold you AND your ego." I smirked, yanking my ankle from his grip.

"Shut your mouth, Gryffindor! Either you scrunch up against that wall and leave enough room for me to bloody _**breathe, **_or you can go sleep in the bathtub!"

"Malfoy, you are such a prat! Go hump a banshee!"

"SHUT IT!" Rob snapped, sitting up in bed. "It's three in the bloody morning! Get back in bed or you'll BOTH be finding a new place to sleep!" He flopped back down onto his pillow with a grunt. Malfoy and I sat in silence for a few more seconds before he got up and returned to bed. I crawled over him and snuggled back into my place, and though I'll never admit it, I lay closer to the wall to give him more room.

"Rise and shine!" A heavy weight sing-sang, falling on top of me. A familiarly heavy weight that would pin me down when I managed to sneak the last treacle tart from the icebox.

"ROB, gerroff." I whined, trying in vain to free myself from my brothers weight.

"Payback, little sis, for waking me up last night." He chuckled.

"Malfoy woke you up to!"

"OI!" A muffled voice called out.

"Oh, don't worry, he's suffering right along with you."

"Robert! Get off the children!" Mum's voice called, and the weight vanished. I sat up—rumpled from sleep—in time to watch Rob leave the room with the promise of payback in his eyes. Draco rolled over beside me and hid his face against my hip as mum opened the curtains.

"All right you two, it's time to get up." Mum said, walking towards the door. "And Bella, scoot over. You're not giving poor Draco enough room to swing a Kneazle." She added, leaving the room.

Malfoy raised his head and peeked open his eyes with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut it." I snapped, shoving him off the mattress. He fell to the floor with a satisfying thump. I stepped over him and hopped down the steps to the bathroom area. "Now shoo. Ladies first."

"Lady?" Draco asked, looking around the room. "Where?" I grabbed a tiny skin potion vile from the gift basket under the sink and launched it at him. It shattered on the wall above his head.

"Crazy bint!" He yelled in shock, his hands searching the top of his head for injuries.

"GET OUT!"  
_

We ended up eating with muggles for breakfast in a boardwalk café.

"Order healthy, Bella. We don't want your willowy figure to go to ruin over bad eating habits." Narcissa said, skimming over her menu. I rolled my eyes, and was surprised when my mother agreed.

"So true, Narcissa. I was thinking of bringing her along to the Bodywork massage session we have planed."

"Oh! What a wonderful idea! It's never to early to start taking care of your body, you know."

And so my order of chocolate chip pancakes was vetoed, and replaced with a bowl of fruit salad and a glass of carrot juice.

"It's good for the skin." Mum had said. Rob and Draco had been biting their tongues to hold back laughter as their mothers continued to poke and prod in my eating habits. I knew doom was close at hand when the men and boys got up and declared they were going rock climbing. I quick got up, removing the napkin from my lap and setting it down on the table.

"And just where do you thing YOU'RE going?" Mum asked, leaning back in her seat and raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…rock climbing?"

"Not a chance. You're coming with us to our Bodyworks session."

"But mum-"

"End of story." I sat down gloomily and watched as the male half of the group walked away. Even frail little Sam was going along. Rob and Draco looked over their shoulders at me, and even trough their satisfaction in my discomfort, I could see they actually did feel sorry for me.

"No. There is NO WAY I'm letting some karate weirdo jab me in the back as I lie on a towel half naked. It's just not going to happen." I said, crossing my arms. And of course, Mum and Narcissa together proved to be powerful foes, and I found myself blushing into a pillow as a masseuse did just that. I grunted as I head something snap.

"You need to relax, Miss." The man had said, repeating the instructions he had been saying for at least ten minutes now. I was out of angry remarks, so I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, pretending nothing of this madness was happening.

I startled out of sleep when something pricked me in the arm. I had been turned on my back and several employees surrounded me. And they had needles in their hands. Afraid to move, I cast my eyes downwards and saw that I was completely covered in the little needles. Acupuncture. I groaned and closed my eyes again.

"Oh, she tensed."

"Here, I'll get it."

A tingling sensation flowed through my body, and I drifted off to sleep once again.

I coughed and gasped for air. I got a mouthful of steaming water instead. Scurrying to my feet, I found myself waist deep in a hot spring. Seems like I must have slipped out of my seat.

"She's awake again."

"Again? Get her good this time, we can't have her waking up during the spinal manipulation."

The WHAT?

Once again I got the tingles throughout my body and felt my knees go weak beneath me. Hands held my up by the arms.

This was getting old. Real fast.

The next time I awoke, it was to a loud swear and some scrambling. I opened my eyes weakly and turned my head. Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of our room, blushing deeply and looking around franticly for a way to get out of the situation he was in as I looked on from the tub.

…from _**the tub**_.

As quickly as I could manage I glanced down and realized I was completely submerged in opaque green water from the chest down, but my naked state was still very obvious. Draco was now opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, unable to form a coherent sentence. In my sluggish state, I also had nothing to say, watching him with half lidded eyes. A few seconds latter, he seemed to compose himself and turned his back to me, rushing out of the room. I let my head roll back before placing my hands slowly on the sides of the tub. The green water seemed to consist of strong smelling herbs, and proved to be a solid mass other than water. Squishy green goo was my educated guess. It took a lot of effort—the smell of the herbs made me want to go to sleep—but I managed to pull myself out of the tub, only to fall in a disgraceful naked heap on the floor. Now that I was free from the slime, my body seemed to respond more quickly, and I scrambled to my feet, grabbing one of the towels from a stack and wrapping it around myself quickly.

"Bella, darling, are you alright?" Mum said, gliding into the room with a bath robe on. I glared at her in silent defiance, biting back the countless snappy retorts I had to her question.

"Come now, get yourself cleaned off an presentable so we can go to diner. A dress would be appropriate." She said, pulling out her wand and pointing it to the tub. "_Evanesco._" The contents of the tub disappeared. "You have five minutes."

As soon as she left, I hurried to get the last of the green goo off my body at the sink. Rummaging through my trunks, I found a comfortable white cotton dress. Pulling on some knickers and then my dress, I pulled on some sandals and ran my drying brush trough my hair. Since it was hot my hair fell into waves, which were more frizzy than I'd like them to be but could probably pass off as windswept. I knew I'd get a comment from mum and Narcissa, but my five minutes were up, and I walked downstairs so we could leave for diner. Draco shot me an awkward look, but managed to smirk. We lagged behind the rest of our company, and he turned to me.

"I didn't see anything, you know."

"I'd be surprised if you could see trough that slime they stuck me in." I chuckled dryly.

"Oh, that's right," Draco smirked, all awkwardness replaced with playful teasing. "How was your 'Bodywork session'?"

"Honestly, I don't remember most of it." I admitted, scrunching up my nose in though. Draco looked surprised.

"You can't remember it? You were gone all day!"

"They kept knocking me out…something about not being able to relax." I knew I had made a mistake in telling him as soon as the words left my mouth. He doubled over in laughter, clutching his sides. "Oh, come off it. It's not that funny." I huffed, walking ahead.

"No no, wait, I'm coming!" He gasped between laughs.


End file.
